AV After Vegeta
by Kiteekat
Summary: 9 years after the Saiyans conquered earth, Videl, Bulma, and ChiChi are the last humans alive. Videl is stuck being a servent to the new Queen, and trying to survive at the bottom of a new food chain. Some rape, cussing, and violence. COMPLETED!
1. A Simple Wish

The sun sank low on the horizon, turning the sky around it a brilliant crimson. In the distance, Saiyan space pods launched in a series of small explosions, leaving long trails in the sky to mark their passing. Videl sighed. Things were so different now. Back on Earth, technology was less advanced, the streets were busier, noisier. But on New Vegesai everything was cold and mechanical. And the outside was so deathly quiet. To Videl, it seemed like everyone was afraid of making noise, afraid of angering the old king. Not that she could blame them. King Vegeta was short-tempered nowadays, probably because of his height (or lack there-of) and his newly graying hair, and it was getting worse by the minute. Luckily, his son, Vegeta the Younger, or just Prince Vegeta, would be replacing him soon. And replacing Queen Bulma would be Princess Skye. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, half-monkey Amazon. Of course, Videl wasn't too happy about that. Bulma was a kind, understanding human, and despite her low power level, she was probably the only one who could keep the king in check. But Skye was half Saiyan, and it had gone to her head. She had once been a laid back girl, almost normal except for her high power level and her tail. But now she paraded around the capitol city in Saiyan armor, her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her friend, Aresana, was always just behind Skye, in the position of honor, but Videl was practically forgotten. Or maybe she was too much of a weakling to be seen with the princess, in all her monkey-tailed glory. Videl had been her friend before the Saiyans had conquered Earth, but now Skye was too good to be friends with a human. What a brat.

"Daddy Vegeta!!!!!!!!!" King Vegeta glanced at Skye, not really caring what the whiner's problem was this time. But no matter how much she annoyed him, she was his new daughter-in-law. Even if she was a brat. "What is it?" 

"Daddy Vegeta, that stupid human is insisting that I wear a dress!!!!" She pointed a finger at Videl, who put her hands on her hips.

"Queen Bulma is the one who insists Princess, I'm only following orders." Vegeta folded his arms.

"If the Queen says you're wearing a dress, you're wearing a dress." Skye frowned.

"But-" 

"No buts." 

Videl bowed to King Vegeta and muttered, "If you would leave us, Your Highness, I must help the Princess into her gown."

Trunks ran his hand through his hair as his father stepped through the door.

 "Oh, hi dad." Vegeta frowned, then let the title slide. Trunks tried to turn around, and in the process, knocked over a table. Trunks bent down to try and pick it up, and got his tail tangled around one of the legs. Vegeta laughed hysterically until his face turned red. 

"Nervous, Prince?"

 Trunks blushed and mumbled, "What was your first clue?" Vegeta assumed his 'King of the Saiyans' stance and proceeded to give a twenty minute lecture about how easily a Prince should be able to handle his woman. 

"You know boy, your _woman_ is handling this whole situation a lot better than you are. Were I in your shoes, I would have Bulma pinned under my thumb. Women are so simple to control." The speech ended when Bulma walked in and gave him a dirty look. 

"Vegeta, you're about as good at handling women as Goku is at going without food."

Videl jerked a hairbrush roughly through Skye's hair, and only succeeded in getting it tangled. Skye didn't seem to notice. But of course, she knew. She was making a mental note of Videl's every mistake, so that she could complain how clumsy and foolish her servant was. The same way with the dress. They both knew that Skye loved that gown, and would be perfectly happy to strut around in it. But more than that, Skye wanted to get Videl in trouble. Videl slowly picked the gold and violet hairs away from the brush, finally freeing it and running it through Skye's hair one last time. The finished result was a smooth, shining wave of blonde tresses, adorned with lilac streaks that went down all the way to the middle of Skye's back. 

"Finished." Skye stood up and looked in the mirror, then gave her nod of satisfaction. 

"Not bad human. When I'm queen, I might let you be one of the castle maids." 

Videl's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Oh, what honor!" Skye smirked.

"Actually, you'd be lucky to even go near _my castle without a ki blast taking off your head." Videl's face turned red from anger. _

"It'd take a few hundred ki blasts to remove your swollen ego!!!" Skye simply chuckled and fiddled with her bangs, purposely ignoring Videl. 

"Maybe I should make it illegal for humans and Saiyans to interact... I wonder what poor Gohan would do. Oh, he'd probably just find an attractive Saiyan girl, nice and strong. What do you think about that, hmm?" That, Videl thought, was too far. 

"Heeyah!" Before she even knew what she was doing, Videl was spinning around in a hard roundhouse kick... except she suddenly stopped spinning, and was thrown into the wall. Skye clucked her tongue and brushed her hands off. 

"And I thought even _you_ had enough brains not to do that. Now, how should I punish you for attacking me...?" Videl shakily climbed up and blinked back tears. 

"Having to look at you for one more second is punishment enough, _Your Highness_." Skye's face darkened and she lunged forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the dresser. 

"You know, I could kill you now and no one would care..." 

"SKYE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Skye dropped Videl and whirled around, glaring at Aresana. 

"Is it any of your business?!" Aresana picked Videl up and pushed her out of the room.

 "Go see a doctor before you change your clothes. Your shoulders look like they're dislocated, and your collar-bone is probably fractured." Videl tried to flip Skye off, but her fingers couldn't move. She settled for a death glare and stalked down the hall. Aresana glanced at Skye sternly. 

"You could have killed her." Skye shrugged.

"Would you have cared?" Aresana shook her head. 

"Well, not really." Skye smirked. 

"See my point. Neither you nor I like her very much." Aresana cocked an eyebrow. 

"You know, I've always wondered why you hate her." Skye shrugged. 

"She asks for it."

Videl punched the wall of her room, not even denting the hard, domed surface. She immediately felt it in her shoulder. Saiyan doctors were good, but they couldn't completely mend a bone in just one day. 

"Daddy Vegeta! Of all the ridiculous, sickening, childish nick-names!!!!! She's not even his daughter-in-law yet!"

 Gohan knocked on the door, peeking in as it slid open with a metallic whoosh. 

"Videl?" Gohan winced as she shot him an angry glare and a water glass hit him right between the eyes. "Leave me alone!" Gohan brushed his wet hair back and flicked shards of glass off his armor. 

"Videl, what's got your tail now?" Videl's glare narrowed and she pointed to her trim butt. 

"I don't have a tail! Or did you forget, Mr. Saiyaman?!" Gohan sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, everyone has a tail now, except for a few people. I'm getting so used to saying it." Videl turned toward the window and stared outside, watching the trees in the garden dance in the breeze. 

"Everybody has a tail..." Her voice dripped with ice and hatred as she started counting on her fingers. "Except Bulma, Chi Chi, and ME!" Gohan seized Videl by the shoulders and spun her around, trying to restrain his strength. 

"Look, it's not your fault that you're human!" Videl's eyes shone bitterly and she laughed. 

"Tell that to your Princess!!!" Gohan reflexively tightened his grip, but then immediately pulled away. He could already see Videl's arms starting to bruise. But she didn't feel pain, she felt anger. Videl held up her arm, shoving the purple-blue marks in Gohan's face. 

"You see these?!" she hissed. 

"A Saiyan wouldn't bruise from an arm wrestling match, but I bruise when you touch me!!! When you touch me!!!" She pushed him away in disgust and stalked back to the window, looking wistfully at the clouds. 

"I'm nothing but a weakling..... a tail-less, little... _human.... weakling." Gohan shook his head and hugged her to him, not forcefully, but enough to keep her from punching him in the nose. _

"Your power level doesn't mean a thing. I think you're beautiful, even without a tail." Videl sighed and rested her head on Gohan's chest. 

"But I'm human. I'm scum. I'm nothing!" Videl's anger seized her up in its razor claws once more and she beat Gohan's chest with her weak- with her puny, human arms- and wept. 

"I wish I was a Saiyan!!! I wish I was a god dammed monkey!!! I wish I had a stupid tail sticking out of my ass!!!!" The anger fell away and tears consumed her as she buried her head in Gohan's shirt. 

"I hate being a freak..." Gohan stroked Videl's hair and gently wiped her tears away. 

"You're not a freak... you're a normal person in a world full of weird people." Videl laughed at Gohan's pathetic attempt to make a joke. 

"If weirdness were as important as power here, you'd probably be king!" Gohan blinked, obviously lost. 

"I'll take that as a compliment... I guess..." Videl shook her head and pushed Gohan out the door. 

"Get outta here! I have to change for the Princess's wedding."

Videl stood by a tree, all the way by the back of the crowd. She was so short compared to all the Saiyans, she couldn't see a thing. But, of course, it was illegal for any human to levitate. It was sort of ironic how Videl was the only surviving human that could fly. Speaking of humans, Skye seemed to have forgotten she was one. She smiled dazzlingly, gazing at Trunks like he was a god. Videl felt her hatred weaken, just a little. Was Skye really that bad? There had been people just like her on earth. Worse even. And now, she looked so happy. Music started, the traditional marriage theme, and Skye and Trunks hooked their arms. Videl had to admit, both were incredibly good looking. Trunks had that shocking purple hair, and Skye's was streaked in the same color, but unlike hers, Trunks usually had messy hair, not brushed and groomed. And his face, which was always so serious, now had a happy-go-lucky grin. Skye's hair and face, of course, were always perfectly styled, reeking the very essence of royalty. Only now, Skye's shining waves were pulled back from her face and fastened at the nape of her neck with an amethyst hair clip. Braids were nestled here and there between the loose waterfall of blonde and lilac, glistening like silk. The pair was both wearing white, Trunks, a stylish tuxedo that accented his aquamarine eyes. Skye's dress was the Chinese style gown that had irked Videl so much. She wasn't very fond of feminine things. They just didn't fit her personality. Still, even a tomboy could agree that the Princess had good taste. The gown was all white satin, an inch high collar, and short sleeves, with a skirt that flowed down past Skye's ankles. Just as delicately as any lady, Skye held her bouquet of crimson roses and lifted a part of the skirt so she could walk, revealing her dainty heels. They were white silk, embroidered with a pattern of vines and flowers, with white ribbons twining up her legs to the mid-calves, exactly like ballet slippers. The train behind her reached a good ten feet. Down the back of the skirt was the Eternal Dragon, its claws and teeth bared and eyes shining. The design was entirely made of beads hand-stitched to the fabric, the dragon's scales of emerald green, and the eyes a livid purple. Videl shook her head, making her hair fall into her eyes. Her black hair had grown down to her shoulders, and she was letting it hang loose for tonight. She was wearing a dark blue dress and high-heeled shoes, just a shade darker than her eyes, with sapphire earrings and a necklace. To her right, a group of young cadet Saiyans were jostling each other and snickering, gawking at her low neckline. Videl turned away, oblivious to their stares. So she didn't have a tail! Apparently, Saiyan males didn't really care. The Saiyans guffawed again, and Videl glared at them over her shoulder. All of them looked alike, with bushy, black hair, dark eyes, and 24-pack abs. They were the New Vegesai equivalent of jocks. One of the cadets, probably the one with the smallest brain and the biggest genitals, licked his upper lip and winked at Videl. Her reply was both of her middle fingers raised in a gesture of 'go jack off ass-holes.' 

Skye detected laughing from the back. She turned her head ever so slightly so she could look. A few guards were bothering Videl. Men were such idiots, with the exception of Trunks of course. Skye almost broke away from Trunks and yelled for them to grow up, but she decided against it. It was the middle of the wedding, they wouldn't do anything really terrible, and Videl was an ass anyways. Besides, this was her moment, her day. Her eyes went back to Trunks, who was reciting his vows and sliding a ring onto her finger. White gold carved into the shape of a dragon, with its tail wrapped around its neck, clutching two small diamonds in its claws, and a larger, glimmering one in its mouth. Trunks kissed her hand once the ring was on and smiled lopsidedly. Skye's heart fluttered. He was so cute when he did that. "Princess, do you, or do you not, take Prince Vegeta the Second to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?" Skye blinked back tears of joy and nodded. "In a heartbeat," she whispered. Then, louder, she announced, "I do." Skye bowed her head and the silver crown, glimmering with hundreds of perfectly cut diamonds, was rested on her head. The new Queen stood up and turned to the crowd, beaming. She lifted her skirt to her knee and was about to pull the garter off her leg, but Trunks' hand caught hers. He smirked and bowed. "Allow me." He seemed to take his time pulling the garter down her leg, while Skye blushed furiously. Then, he tossed the ring of black and purple lace into the air, laughing as Vegeta caught it and winked at Bulma. Videl's expression softened. Could anyone be so happy and not be human? She immediately brushed the thought away. The reason she didn't like Skye was because the girl was a brat. And that was the _only_ reason.

Videl turned sighed again, stiffening as she sensed the Saiyans coming up behind her. A low whisper filled Videl's ear as a thick, muscular pair of arms encircled her. "I know one thing humans are good for…" The cadet rubbed his pelvis against Videl's seat as his pals snickered. Fortunately, Videl knew the one place that she could actually hurt a male Saiyan. In half a second, Videl had spun around and jammed her knee into the cadet's crotch, making his eyes bulge until she could see her reflection in them. 

"What, you mean that?" As the cadet slumped on the ground, Videl's smirk widened. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Monkey-tail, did I hurt your little lump?" She stepped on the place where she'd kicked him, twisting her heel to emphasize her point. 

"You little-" The other Saiyans grabbed Videl by the hair and threw her against the tree. Three of them surrounded her while the one she'd kicked slowly climbed to his feet. 

"You're gonna be hurt more than that!" The fourth cadet rubbed himself and grinned evilly. 

"I love a girl who can put up a fight." He planted his hands on either side of Videl's head and leaned his head towards hers. 

"Having problems, Videl?" The cadets jumped back, revealing a stream of people leaving the clearing, and in the middle stood an extremely angry Gohan. He looked so tall and handsome with his cropped, black hair and his gold armor, not to mention the pissed look on his face. Videl heaved a sigh of relief and smiled sweetly. 

"No Gohan." When they heard Gohan's name, all the cadets cringed. Gohan had been appointed Captain of the Royal guard, and was definitely not someone to mess with. 

"I was just talking with these nice..." She glanced at their tails and her grin widened 

"Boys." She walked past the shaking Saiyans and looped her arm through Gohan's, smirking. 

"Should we go to the reception?" Gohan frowned at the cadets and then put his arm around Videl's shoulders. 

"Yeah, we should go."

Videl tipped the shot-glass back, letting the whisky slide down her throat. It burned, but at the same time it distracted her. Kept her mind off the fact that every single Saiyan female that wasn't married was begging Gohan to dance with them. Videl was left off by the sidelines. Hence, the alcohol. King Vegeta had developed a taste for the stuff, so it had been one of the complementary beverages. Videl gulped down another shot and took a deep breath. 

"I think you owe us an apology." Videl turned around sluggishly, leaning a little and blinking to clear her vision. She squinted and managed to make out four blurry shapes standing around her. 

"Oh, you again?" Her speech came out slurred and slow, like she was half-asleep. The cadet who'd been harassing her stepped forward and angrily grabbed her wrist. 

"Yeah, us again." Videl tried to jerk her hand away, and lost her balance in the process. The Saiyan let her fall, laughing as she sprawled on the ground. Videl frowned. 

"Hey..." Three pairs of rough arms picked her up and set her roughly on her feet again.

"Quiet human! You humiliated us earlier. You deserve to be punished." His eyes flickered wickedly and a single, solitary thought made its way through the haze of jealousy and whisky. They weren't bluffing, and she wasn't strong enough to fight them, and that meant... 

"No!!!" The word came out clear and forceful, not the lazy, slurred speech of a drunk. The Saiyans laughed and dragged Videl along without trouble. Hoping that Gohan would help her, Videl looked behind them. She could just barely make out the back of his head, surrounded by giggling, doe-eyed girls. He wasn't looking. Which meant that Videl was not only tail-less and weak- she was alone, drunk, and in deep trouble.

Videl tripped and stumbled, landing on her knees. The Saiyans laughed, and one kicked her in the stomach. Another kick. Videl felt the contents of her stomach trying to force its way back up, and she was powerless to stop it. She vomited, crouching on her hands and knees, which made the cadets laugh even harder. Videl wiped her mouth with a shaking hand, feeling slightly better. With the whisky out of her system, she could see her opponents, and she had moderate control of her limbs again. It was good enough for her. She slowly stood up, fighting to keep her knees from knocking together. The lead cadet was walking towards her, grinning like a cat that had a mouse by its tail. Videl snarled threw a right hook for his jaw, surprised when he caught it. Her arm was suddenly twisted around her back and jerked up, pinning her arm behind her back and straining the shoulder. 

"Tsk tsk... naughty, naughty human." Videl clenched her teeth as the Saiyan jerked her arm up higher. She could feel her shoulder coming out of its socket for the second time that day. 

"Let... go..." The Saiyan grinned ruthlessly, his tail twitching in excitement. 

"Why should I?"

Skye grabbed Aresana's shoulder and jerked her head towards the palace. 

"Let's go change. I want out of this thing." Aresana nodded in agreement. She looked beautiful, but as always, eager to get out of her dress. Her green were eyes narrowed from annoyance and black tail poking out from under the shimmering emerald skirt. The sleeveless dress revealed her graceful arms, her biceps constantly flexing. And the short skirt bared her long, slim legs and feet, tapping with impatience. 

"Tell me about it." Skye turned back towards Trunks and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'm gonna change hon, I'll be back." Trunks sighed. 

"You don't have to yet..." 

He blushed and added, "I mean, you look good in a dress. Not that you don't look good in armor but..." Skye playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Too bad. Besides, I won't be in armor tonight." Trunks' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"Okay... you can change." Aresana laughed as she and Skye strolled back to her room. 

"Did you see his face?!" Skye nodded. 

"Yeah, but he took that the wrooong way." Aresana looked at Skye and smirked. 

"Come on, you meant it that way! I know you. You get him all hot and bothered and then walk off." Skye snorted, then froze in her tracks when they heard a scream. 

"Did you hear that?" 

"Yeah. Think it's a fight?" At the word 'fight,' Skye smiled like a six-year old who'd been given the keys to a hovercraft. 

"Awesome!" They took off through the bushes, then started to slow down as the sound of a struggle got louder. They peered through the leaves of a tree, then exchanged a quick glance. Aresana frowned. 

"Vid- I mean, the human isn't a match for them. That's not exactly a fair fight." Skye snorted. 

"So?! We can pay her back now." She pushed the branches of the tree out of her way and folded her arms. "I thought I told you not to go around attacking your superiors?" The Saiyans instantly froze and bowed. "Your highness! Forgive us, we were just-" Skye waved a hand and smirked. 

"No, please continue."

Videl felt her hip crack as one of the Saiyans slammed her against the trunk of a tree. She crumpled to a bloody heap at the foot of the tree, clutching her gashed forehead with her good hand. Aresana glanced at Skye worriedly. 

"Skye, she's bleeding bad. Make them stop." Skye shook her head and smiled devilishly. 

"In a little bit. This is kind of funny." Aresana winced as she heard another crack. 

"They're going to kill her!" Skye rolled her eyes at Aresana, as if to call her a wimp. 

"No, they won't. If she's so tough, then she'll be fine with a few Band-Aids. Get a grip Area."

Videl opened her eyes weakly. She felt like she'd been trampled by a million elephants. But, then again, elephants were extinct now. The Saiyan who'd been pummeling her was wiping his hands on his armor. "Poor human. Looks hurt, don't you think boys?" All the Saiyans snickered, even Skye. 

"Well, like I was saying before... there's one thing that humans are good for."

Skye frowned. 

"Okay, you can back off now." They didn't listen. Geniuses. Skye came up behind the ringleader and grabbed him by his long, black hair. 

"Okay, playtime is over boys." The cadet yelled in pain and his friends quickly backed away from Videl. 

"If any of you ever touch her again, I'll be knocking you around, got it ass-holes?" The cadets nodded, except for the one that was clutching his hair. 

"Good." Trunks and Gohan strode around the bend, then gasped.

"Videl!" Gohan rushed to Videl's side and knelt by her, glaring at the cadets the way an axe-murderer stares at a cop. 

"Did you do this?!" 

Skye silenced the cadets and declared, "They were trying to rape her. Luckily, Aresana and I found them in time." Gohan looked at Skye gratefully. 

"Thank you Princess. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." Skye waved her hand dismissively. 

"Don't mention it." Aresana folded her arms and pouted. She'd been looking forward to a fight.

Gohan held his head in his hands, glancing through the glass at Videl's pallid face. The liquid in the tank made her skin look blue, and the bruises were almost black. Her arms had been folded over her chest, to help relieve the strain on her battered arms and lungs. The doctors had been coming in and out of the room for the past few hours, glancing at the computer monitors and shaking their heads. The damage had been minimal: seven broken ribs, a shattered femur, a fractured pelvis, a broken jaw, a snapped radius, a three inch gash on her forehead, and a concussion. Gohan shoved the chair back and started pacing. This was his fault. If he hadn't been busy with all those stupid girls, Videl wouldn't be half-dead now. He turned back and placed his hand on the glass. He should have been there...

Videl's eyes slowly opened and she groaned, which came out as a rush of air bubbles. 

"Videl?!" Videl tried to move, looking almost comical in a too-big oxygen mask and acid green hospital gown. 

"You're awake!" Videl started to smile at him, but the mask slipped and she inhaled some of the liquid. Gohan heard her coughing through the glass and rushed to the computer. One look at the monitor and Gohan panicked. 

"How do you open this thing?!" Videl pounded on the glass weakly, and finally Gohan gave up on the computer. He jammed his fingers under the crack underneath the door and yanked it open. A rush of blue liquid splattered on the floor as he picked up Videl's wet, shivering body and clutched her to his chest. "Take it easy...." Videl turned her head and retched, coughing violently. Gohan cradled her head until it was over, then brushed her dripping hair out of her eyes. 

"You okay?" Videl's voice came out rough and weak. 

"Do you think I'm okay?" 

"Well... probably not... but thanks to Skye, you're still alive." Videl tried to laugh, and only succeeded in a hacking cough. 

"Thanks to the bitch. Now that's a good one."

Gohan's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "You should be grateful. Skye pulled those men off of you." 

Videl's eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Bullshit!!!" The strain of yelling made her slump weakly in Gohan's hold. 

"She told them to go ahead..." Gohan laid her in a hospital bed next to the tank and roughly jabbed an IV into her wrist. 

"Videl, you were dreaming. Now quit talking about the princess like that before you get in trouble." Videl managed to lift her head and look at him. 

Her gaze was cold and she whispered, "You might as well be Skye herself for all you care about me...." Gohan looked hurt. 

"Videl... I..." His words trailed off as Videl's head dropped onto her pillow, unconscious again. Gohan tucked the blanket around her, then tenderly kissed her forehead. He pulled the door shut quietly and walked out of the room. Trunks was standing outside the door. 

"Awake yet?" Gohan snorted. 

"She was. And mad as a hornet too." Trunks looked at him. 

"Let me guess: she's blaming you." Gohan shook his head. 

"Partially. She thinks that I didn't show up because I was living it up with the other girls." Trunks whistled. "Ouch. Who's the other blame-ee?" 

"Your wife." Trunks winced. 

"I felt that one coming." He looked at Gohan and shook his head. 

"Skye has been kinda uppity... I guess Videl's pissed about that." Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"Beyond pissed. Videl must have dreamed that Skye was there the whole time, because she was saying that Skye had given those punks her go ahead." Trunks bit his lip. 

"She wouldn't do that..." Gohan nodded. 

"I know... she was probably dreaming." 

"Yeah, dreaming." The two Saiyans shoved their hands into their pockets while their tails twitched in agitation. 

"Trunks... what if she wasn't dreaming?" 

Trunks spun around and snapped, "I won't hear any more of this!" His face softened and he added, "I mean, I don't like you talking about Skye that way. Videl did get a concussion, and she and Skye have been fighting lately... besides, when we walked up Skye was pulling one of them off of her. It would make sense that Videl dreamed that sort of thing." Gohan nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I guess you're right."

Videl punched, felt him catch it, felt her arm jerked up behind her back. She heard them laughing, with Skye's shrill giggling soaring above the rest of the voices. And, from somewhere, she heard Gohan's voice... "Gohan! Help me!!" No heroic charge, no angry face... no Gohan. Videl's assailant reached down her dress, squeezing one of her breasts. 

"Ow! Let go!!!" Her arm was jerked higher, her wrist pinned between her shoulder-blades. 

"Please!!!!! Let go!!!!!!" 

The laughing voices got even louder, and Videl heard an especially familiar voice whisper into her ear, "There's only one thing that you're good for... Videl." Videl shuddered and whispered, 

"Gohan....?" Gohan squeezed her breast again and laughed. 

"Right on target, little slut." He grabbed her dress, savagely tearing it away from her body. 

"Gohan, don't do this!" Gohan laughed. 

"Shut up human, and take what you deserve." 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

Videl shot up in bed, nearly passing as from the blood rushed down from her head. She collapsed back on the pillow, her hair plastered to her forehead and the sheets damp with sweat. It had been a dream. Her eyes opened and she stared at one of New Vegesai's three moons hovering outside the window. They would be full tomorrow night. And Videl suddenly had a promising idea. 

"Fuck this, fuck Skye, and fuck Gohan."

Videl jerked the IV out of her arm, pressing her finger against the cut to stem the flow of blood. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she gently eased her weight onto her broken leg. The brace took most of her weight, reducing the burning pain to a dull ache. Biting her lip, Videl walked across the room, stepping gently and slowly. The brace held. Videl limped her way to the supplies cabinet in the far corner, opening the drawer and taking a scalpel. Then, carefully turning the doorknob, she eased the door open. The hallway was empty. A day of fighting was enough to wear out almost any Saiyan, luckily for her. Videl crept down the hall, sliding out one of the emergency exits and into the night. 

The Dragon Balls were kept in the capitol building in case of an emergency. King Vegeta had used two of the three wishes in the last war against the Nameks. There was still one left, and Videl planned to use that wish. Trying not to give herself away, Videl levitated off the ground, quickly jamming the scalpel into the crack between the windows. She didn't know much about power levels, but she did know that a Saiyan guard could sense one. Not to mention the fact that the guards who watched the Dragon Balls were probably muscle-bound, even by Saiyan standards. Not exactly someone Videl could beat in a fight. The scalpel scraped against the window latch, and Videl bent the handle down, like a lever. There was a soft click as the latch came apart, and Videl froze. Saiyans had excellent hearing, but apparently, all the guards were downstairs. Lucky so far, Videl slipped through the window, latching it behind her, and slowly flew down the hall. Double doors with a keypad were off to the left, with the Royal Family's seal depicting the Eternal Dragon marking the door. Videl smirked. Queen Bulma had wanted to install a retina-scan, but King Vegeta had insisted that it wasn't necessary. Vegeta should have listened. Especially since his daughter-in-law was such a loudmouth. Videl had been walking past her quarters one day, and Skye had been boasting to Trunks' sister, Bra, about what she would do as queen. 

"And the day after my wedding, I'm gonna have that stupid security code changed. Honestly, Daddy Vegeta could have been more original than that stupid code! All you do is put in King Vegeta's age and then Queen Bulma's. A measly four digits. What a waste." Videl made a mental note to thank Skye as she punched the numbers in. 4-3-3-8. 

"Code accepted." The doors slid open with a metallic whoosh and Videl hurried inside.

The moonlight traced a pattern of pristine white bars on the metal floor, crisscrossing each other like laces on sneakers. Of course, Videl mused, nobody wore sneakers anymore. At the end of the room, glowing amber like the eyes of some forsaken demon, the Dragon Balls rested on a pedestal. Videl shuffled to the end of the room and picked up the 4-star ball, looking around. How could she get seven magical balls out of a fortified building without attracting attention? Or, maybe she wanted to attract attention... Videl glanced down and smirked. A ventilation shaft. Of course! Roll the balls down, create a distraction, and then haul butt down the chute. Easy enough, Videl thought. Videl set the ball down, then knelt by the vent cover. It was screwed into the wall, one screw at each corner. This would hurt... Videl clenched her jaw and jammed her fingernail under the head of the screw, and pulled. At first, the only thing Videl felt give was her nail, as it pulled away from the flesh, but then the screw broke, and the head clattered to the floor. Videl pulled the rest of the screws, then yanked off the cover. In went the 4-star ball. And then the 5-star, the 6-star, and all the rest. Each ball made a faint clunk as it landed outside. Videl listened for footsteps, and heard none. "Now for the scary part...." Videl crept back to the door, took a deep breath, and delivered a good, hard kick. The door was only faintly dented, but it was more than enough to set off the alarm system. "WARNING! WARNING!" Videl hobbled across the room as fast as she could, then ducked into the vent and started crawling down. She heard the guards pounding into the room behind her, but Videl was halfway out already. She tumbled out of the vent and landed on a pile of garbage, with the Dragon Balls spread around her. Gathering four of the balls in her arms and kicking the rest ahead of her with her good leg, Videl slipped through a hole in the fence that surrounded the compound and went down to the river. Kicking the Dragon Balls through the tall grass, Videl eventually came to a small ditch. They would have quite a lot of trouble finding her here, since she was hidden by the grass and a good distance away from the compound. 

"Better do this fast." Videl arranged the Dragon Balls semi-neatly into a circle, then stood in front of them apprehensively. She took a deep breath, crossed her fingers, and shouted the password that would supposedly summon the dragon. 

At first, the Dragon Balls didn't change, but slowly their amber sheen began to turn to more of a gold color. The light intensified, blinding Videl, and then there was an ear-splitting thunderclap and a bolt of lightning, as the Dragon emerged from the black, clouded sky. 

"Videl Satan, why have you summoned me?" Videl opened her eyes and stared in awe at the gigantic creature hovering above her. 

"I... I..." Videl jumped as she heard shouting. 

"Over there! Hurry!" She turned back to the dragon and took a deep breath. 

"I want to become a Saiya-jinn!" 

The dragon's crimson eyes shone bright and it growled, "As you wish." Videl heard a thud and whirled around, only to be seized around the neck by a Saiyan. The soldier glared at her in disgust and grabbed her hair, getting ready to snap her neck, but Videl was suddenly enveloped in a crimson flash of light and the soldier was thrown back. Her back arched and she screamed in pain, but then the pain began to fade. There was a slight sensation of warmth, and the light was beginning to disappear. Videl opened her eyes and glanced down at her arms. They were about twice their previous size, and so were her thighs and calves. She reached up and felt her hair, which was now thicker and wilder, hanging down to her waist. Videl turned her head and glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of a twitching brown tail. 

"Yes!!!"

The guards stared in awe as Videl levitated off the ground. 

"What? You're not afraid of me as a human, but now you won't come near me?" The captain of the squad snarled and all the Saiyans surrounded her. Videl crouched, not really caring if they were trained and she wasn't. If she was going down, she would definitely go down fighting. Maybe not well, but fighting.

Gohan jumped down and grabbed Videl by the arm. 

"Stand down, all of you." Videl tried to jerk her arm away and Gohan was surprised at how hard she pulled.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and frowned. 

"You're really in trouble now Videl. You think the queen hated you before, just wait till tomorrow." Videl's eyes narrowed and she grinned maniacally. 

"You think I'm afraid?" Skye jumped off the edge of the ditch, landing gracefully in front of Gohan and Videl. 

"You should be afraid girl. You should be..." Videl snorted. 

"Afraid of you?! I have nothing to fear from a whore." Skye's eyes flashed and she cracked her knuckles. "Don't push me." Videl sneered. 

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

Vegeta stood behind Trunks with an angry scowl on his face. He'd been dragged out of bed, only a little after midnight, by a hysterical Skye. 

"That human used the Dragon Balls to turn herself Saiyan!!!!" Vegeta rubbed his ears. They were _still ringing. Vegeta had slapped Skye across the face, yelling at her to calm down, and she'd had the audacity to hit him back. That girl could punch. Still, Skye was the one with a bruise, not Vegeta. The mark had begun to turn yellow, marring her ivory face as she stared down at Videl with narrowed eyes. _

"Videl Satan, you have stolen the Dragon Balls, the sacred relic of the Royal Family of New Vegesai, and used the remaining wish to transform yourself from human to Saiyan. Can you provide an explanation which will satisfy the court?" Videl's blue-gray eyes shone in defiance and she half-smiled. 

"I turned myself Saiyan because I hated being human. Before the King Vegeta conquered earth, I found out that there were races other than the human race, and they were stronger. Naturally, I wanted to be like them." 

Her new tail twitched and she added, "Besides, the Queen was so proud of her superior heritage." She looked Skye square in the eye, showing not a shred of fear. 

"I decided to throw her pride and arrogance into her face." 

Skye stood up and shouted, "I'll erase your heritage if you don't shut your mouth!"

Trunks and Bulma both gave Skye a death glare and she sat down, still flushed red in fury. Trunks glanced back at Videl and waved his hand with a half-hidden smirk on his face. 

"You have a sharp tongue, and confidence to match. Give me a good reason to let you live, and the death penalty will be ruled out." Videl took a deep breath. 

"I would be the best soldier in your army." Trunks threw his head back and laughed. 

"Excellent joke. But all jesting aside, let's have a _real reason." Videl glared at him. _

"That is a real reason." Trunks tried to keep from laughing again. 

"Oh really?I'd love to see that." Videl stared Trunks down. 

"I'll fight any Saiyan military cadet and beat them to a pulp." A murmur ran through the court and Trunks nodded. 

"Well, then a demonstration shouldn't be any trouble." Skye grabbed Trunk's hand for a moment, then set it back down and gently laid hers on top of it. 

"I would like to choose her opponent." Videl glared at Skye, then looked back to Trunks. 

"Well, since the Queen will no doubt pick the most challenging fighter of all the cadets, I think I'm entitled to a day of training." Trunks was definitely amused. 

"_You_ think you're entitled? And with whom do you wish to train?" Videl shrugged. 

"Well, seeing as he knows some of the most advanced ki techniques and is one of the strongest of our race to ever have existed, Vegeta the Elder would be an excellent teacher." Skye opened her mouth to condemn this, but Vegeta suddenly laughed. 

"So girl, you want to train with me? Since when was I a babysitter?" Videl smirked. 

"Never. I'm no baby." Vegeta folded his arms again, mentally evaluating Videl's capabilities. 

"What makes you think you could keep up?" Videl copied his motion and folded her own arms, her tail jerking to and fro. 

"I have no choice, do I?" Vegeta smirked. She had guts. She didn't use her brain much though. 

"Fine. We start in half an hour."

Videl stood in front of the gravity chamber, feeling clumsy and bulky in her Saiyan armor. It took some getting used to. She walked through the door, watching nervously as it slid shut. And suddenly, it hit her. Videl collapsed, crushed to the floor. Everything felt so heavy. Videl struggled to lift her head as Vegeta leaned against a wall without trouble. 

"Having problems?" Videl grimaced and pulled her arms under her, pushing herself up until she was on her knees. 

"I'm fine." 

Vegeta smirked and asked, "Are you sure?" Videl crouched, straightening slowly and panting. 

"I'm sure." 

"Then you won't mind if we spar to warm up." 

"Huh?!" Videl blinked, shocked, as a hard punch landed in her gut. She stumbled back, catching herself before she fell to the floor again. Subconsciously, Videl was amazed. Both the time it took to recover from a hit and the damage of she took had dropped dramatically. And her huge muscles weren't for show either. Still, she had more important things on her mind... like the round-house kick Vegeta was launching at her head. Videl ducked the kick, slipping inside Vegeta's defenses as his kick just barely missed her. Videl sprang back up, her fist connecting with Vegeta's rock solid jaw in an uppercut that sent them both reeling. Videl caught herself and held her limp arm to her chest, breathing heavily. She'd lost all feeling from her shoulder down, and her forearm had a strange bulge just below the wrist. Vegeta shook his head and stood up, eyeing her arm. 

"Get up girl." Videl snorted. 

"Umm, in case you haven't noticed, I have a little problem with my arm." 

"You don't need an arm to walk." 

"But something's wrong with it!" Vegeta sneered. 

"No shit." Videl yelled as he seized her wrist and elbow, jerking the arm straight. 

"Be quiet. Little girls have had worse. Hell, Skye has had worse even she managed not to whine." Videl clamped her jaw shut and ground her teeth. Two of Vegeta's fingers slid over the bulge, then pressed down roughly. 

"Shattered. Not too bad for a child. Not only did you get though that opening, but you landed a hit. Of course, that wouldn't be good enough in a real fight." He flexed his jaw and smirked. 

"Nor would shattering your arm be a smart thing to do." Videl rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks so much. I'll keep that in mind." He dropped her arm and walked to a small satchel sitting against the wall. 

"Tell me girl, do you know what a senzu is?" Videl shook her head. 

"Not a clue." Vegeta tossed a small green object at her, and Videl caught it in the palm of her good hand. It was a dry, wrinkled bean, the same color as a lima bean, but the skin was rougher, like low-grade sandpaper. Videl looked at Vegeta questioningly. 

"You want me to eat this?" Vegeta shrugged. 

"It's your choice. If you'd rather live with a broken arm, that's fine." Videl wrinkled her nose. 

"Well you don't have to put it quite so subtly." She pinched her nose and tipped the bean into her mouth, chewing tentatively. Surprisingly, the bean didn't really have a taste. It was grainy and bland, more like chewing year old gum than eating a vegetable. Videl glanced casually at her arm, then yelled, shocked, as she watched the bulging bones set themselves. 

Vegeta snorted, "Don't tell me that scared you." Videl made a face. 

"Ha ha your Highness." Vegeta held up the satchel and explained. 

"Senzu beans restore energy and heal wounds." Videl smiled. 

"I'm gonna need a healthy supply of these tomorrow." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

"You're afraid? Think you'll lose to that low-class slob?" 

"No! Of course not." Vegeta nodded, as if he didn't believe her. 

"Of course you're not." Videl sighed. 

"Can we just train some more?" Vegeta shrugged again. 

"If you want to. Of course, I'm actually going to work at it this time." 

"You weren't trying last time?!" Vegeta looked at her for a second, the burst out laughing. 

"If I'd been using half my actual strength, you would have been dead in a second!"

Videl flew down the hall, digging her heels into the floor as she missed the door to her room. 

"Oops!" Videl laughed to herself. She landed on the bed, happy for the second time in months. Videl gazed around her room, her eyes resting on a cardboard box on a shelf. All that was left of her old life as a human, on Earth. Videl smiled. She didn't need those memories any more. She pulled the box over and lifted a thin, square plastic case out. On the cover, "Videl's Mix" was written in black marker. Scratch that. Maybe she would keep some of this stuff around.

The sun beat down, reflecting off polished armor and scouters. Videl gave the wire one last twist, then smiled at her handiwork. As a child, she'd loved to tap into her father's music speakers and splice gospel songs in the middle of his heavy metal CDs. Of course, wiring her stereo to the main speakers was much simpler. 

"Will both fighters please report to the ring." Videl did one last check, stuck the remote under her armor, and slipped out of the power room. Skye and Trunks sat on their thrones, smiled at each other, and then nodded at the announcer. Down in the ring, Videl was stretching, like she knew what she was doing. Skye smirked. This was perfect. Videl would get quite a rude awakening from this. On the opposite side, joking and proclaiming his imminent victory, was the cadet who had almost raped her. He went by some short, simple name. Kronk, or Ork, or something like that. The brand of a Neanderthal. Videl finished stretching and stood straight, crossing her arms. She glanced up and locked eyes with Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall, next to Gohan, arms crossed, smirking as usual. Did he have any _other facial expressions? Videl's gaze moved to Gohan, who met her eyes, then she looked away. Served him right, the jerk. Videl half-smiled, then the smile disappeared as her eyes met those of Queen Skye. The Queen of Bitches herself. If it were possible to kill someone by staring at them, both Videl and Skye would have dropped dead, so much hatred was flying between them. The announcer's voice broke through their staring contest, making both girls glance away. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, Your Highnesses, it gives me great pleasure to announce this fight between Kronoc, a cadet from the Royal military, and the human Videl." A chorus of boos and hisses issued from all sides, making Videl roll her eyes. She could beat almost any of them. Nor was she human any longer. But that didn't matter right now. King Trunks stood and held his arms up for silence. 

"This will be a one round match. The winner becomes a Corporal in the military. The loser becomes a house servant of the victor. To win, one fighter must knock the other out of the ring, or must render their opponent unconscious or unable to continue. Do the contestants understand what is expected of them?" Videl bowed to the king, along with Kronoc. 

"Then my wife shall start the match." Queen Skye stood up and posed, holding her scepter in her hand. Videl watched from the corner of her eye as she deftly bent her wrist down, in a gesture that sent Videl's heart racing: begin.

Kronoc lunged, grinning. He punched, Videl only barely ducked. Kronoc came at her again, with a kick this time. Videl let it hit her, pretending to get the wind knocked out of her. Kronoc grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the ring. Videl skidded across the marble, trying to keep from laughing. Before, that would have hurt. Now, it felt like being tickled. Kronoc walked up behind Videl and dug the heel of his boot into her back. Videl groaned as realistically as she could, pretending to be half dead. She opened one eye just a little, to see him standing above her, flexing his arms and smiling at the crowd. 

"So pathetic." Videl climbed to her feet, throwing Kronoc off. 

"If you've played around enough, I'd like to get to fighting now." Kronoc's eyes widened and he frowned. "You don't know when to give up." Videl shrugged and Kronoc moved, trying to punch her in the gut. Videl sidestepped with ease. Kronoc blinked, then lunged again, trying to kick her. Videl crouched and jumped into the air, looking down at the top of Kronoc's head. 

"You missed me," Videl teased in a sing-song voice. Kronoc jumped to her level, grabbed Videl's wrist and twisted it… or, he tried to. Her arm was tensed, set against his grip like steel. Videl reached into her armor and pulled out the remote control for her CD player, then pressed the play button. Drowning Pool's "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" echoed through the stadium, and Videl smiled. Her favorite song. Kronoc's grin faded into shock and fear as Videl's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. 

"There's only one thing you're good for, bastard. Target practice."

Never, in all her life, had Videl seen anything that could flee as fast as her late father, Hercule Satan. Kronoc qualified though, as he literally turned tail and sprinted towards the edge of the ring. "Oh no you don't!" Videl's boots lifted from the ground and she flew after Kronoc. She bent her arm and rammed it into Kronoc's spine, just at the bottom of his ribs. Kronoc screamed, a high-pitched shriek of agony, as he hurtled over the side of the ring and towards the turf. Videl caught him by the back of his armor, lifting him like a feather. She pulled her arm back and threw him up, into the air. She flew after him, her knee driving into his gut, then her elbow drilling into the back of his head. The beaten Saiyan rocketed towards the ground, only to be kicked back into the air. Videl caught Kronoc by the neck, then flew fast into a wall, holding him in front of her. Kronoc yelled again, as Videl shoved her knee into his gut. She withdrew her knee, then jammed it into Kronoc's stomach again, and a third time, until a trickle of blood began to flow from the corner of his mouth. Videl smirked, then released her hold on his neck and kicked him in the crotch. Kronoc arched into the air, and Videl caught him by his thick, black mane. She then grabbed a hold on his wrist. The weary creature opened one eye and whimpered. 

"Now, tell everybody Kronoc, was the Queen there when you tried to rape me?" 

Kronoc shook his head and croaked, "No," then screamed as Videl jerked his arm up and behind his back the way he'd done to her. 

"Was she?!" 

"Yes!!!" Everyone in the stadium turned to gape at the Queen, whose icy eyes were narrowed in absolute fury. 

"And did she say that you had her permission to rape me?" 

"No... YES!!!" Videl smirked and glanced up at Skye. 

"And did she lie to King Trunks and Captain Gohan?" 

"YESSS!!!" 

Skye jumped to her feet and bellowed, "That is enough! I never gave them permission to do that!!" Her eyes were slits of rage as Skye pointed at Videl. 

"You're lying." Videl dropped Kronoc, relishing in the sound of his ribs cracking as he hit the ground. 

"I'm afraid, your Highness, that the only liar here is wearing a crown she doesn't deserve." Videl made a mock bow, her eyes never leaving the Queen's. 

"I have nothing to hide, unlike you." 

Skye clenched her fists and shouted, "YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!" Videl's eyes shone in challenge as she answered. 

"Make me, bitch." The ring was deathly quiet as both women stared each other down. Then, in an explosion of energy, both girls flew at each other and punched. Videl and Skye both froze, as both of them caught the other's fist, then they ricocheted across the arena, kicking and punching. They bounced back and flew to opposite ends of the ring, both panting. Then, like lightning, they raced across the ring and met again, releasing thunderbolts of energy that crackled and sizzled like real thunder. Then, both girls locked wrists, staring each other down as they tried to shove the other off balance. 

Skye whispered, "I hope that big ego of yours gets deflated when I beat you." 

Videl hissed back, "I hope this fight takes a little off yours too." Skye smashed her forehead against Videl's, breaking the lock and making them both stumble. They recovered in seconds, both lunging and starting a roundhouse at the same time. Their ankles hit each other, reversing both girls' momentum and making them stumble back again. They both flew into the air, and threw a series of punches. The girls' knuckles collided, then Videl punched Skye in the nose, sending her down to the ground. Videl flew after her, then was launched backwards as Skye kicked her across the ring. Gohan leapt down from his place in the Royal Box as Videl was climbing to her feet. He landed in front of Videl and stretched out his arms. 

"Stop it, right now." Videl sneered and slapped Gohan across the face. 

"That was for not believing me, and this…" Videl dug her knee into Gohan's stomach, cracking his armor. "That was for getting in my way." Gohan slumped, taken by surprise. The air had been driven out of his lungs, leaving him gasping and helpless. He looked up at Videl with swirling vision. 

"W-why?" Videl smirked and kicked him in the gut again, then in the kidney, and lastly in the head, sending him rolling off the edge of the ring. 

"Because no one crosses me and gets away with it. Not even the Great Saiyaman."

Skye smirked and reached for Videl's tail. 

"No one?" Videl whirled around in an instant, her fist swinging around with her shoulder. Videl's knuckles and Skye's cheek cracked against each other, then Skye tumbled back, one hand breaking her fall, the other clutching a twitching brown tail. Videl slowly became aware of a small trickle of blood going down the inside of her leg. She felt the base of her spine, and touched raw flesh. 

"Bitch…." Skye threw the tail to the ground and smirked. 

"Oh look, I got away with it." The fear, the torture, the insecurities piled up from eighteen years of Videl's life exploded. A flaring, iridescent aura surrounded Videl as she lost control of her temper. She finally had finally acquired the power, the ability, the status she'd always craved, only to have it torn away from her by the one she resented most in the world. 

"BITCH!!!!!!" Videl launched herself at Skye, punching, kicking, screaming, not even taking the time to breathe. Skye had no time to react, no time to counterattack, only to put up her arms. Guards swarmed into the ring, only to be tossed into the stands as Videl attacked Skye. Finally, Skye punched Videl back, then powered up until a rush of iridescent silver flowed down her hair. 

"You wanted to fight me?! Well here I am!" Skye flew after Videl, attacking viciously. She hadn't meant to rip Videl's tail off, but it had happened, and it had been sort of funny to see the wimp's face contort like that. But no one came after her like that. Videl had brought this on herself.

Videl jumped, blocked, ducked, and counterattacked as hard and fast as she could, but Skye was a Super Saiyan. Videl was too tired, losing too much blood through the gaping hole at the base of her spine. Skye kicked, Videl blocked, and suddenly, Skye's knee was in her gut. Videl slumped, breathing hard, then groaning as Skye's elbow drove into her back. Skye grabbed Videl's hair and slammed her face against the ground, smashing her nose. Videl's eyes rolled up into her skull as Skye's voice, cold and angry sounded in her ear. 

"If you hadn't attacked me, maybe I wouldn't have had to show you just how weak you really are." Black.

Skye walked back to the Royal Box and powered down, smiling weakly at Trunks. 

"Well that _was_ interesting." Trunks frowned. 

"Did you have to do that?" Skye cocked an eyebrow. 

"Would you kick her ass if she tried to attack you?" Trunks winced. 

"Well, yeah, but you almost killed her." 

"Annnd your point is what?"

Videl groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was in the hospital again, lying in bed. There were straps on her wrists this time, to keep her from leaving. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Videl was so weak, so tired, so disgusted with herself she wouldn't have moved anyway. Vegeta walked into the room and leaned in the doorway, shaking his head. 

"You won the battle girl, but you started the war." Videl's eyes closed again. She was in no mood to talk to him. She was in no mood to do anything. She hated herself. She hated Vegeta. She hated Gohan. But at the top of her list, was Skye. Videl had lost to Skye once, but next time, Videl would redeem herself, and Skye would be the weakling. The defeated. Next time, Skye would be the loser.


	2. It is finished!

Konnichiwa minna! ^.^ Some of you have been waiting for the end of my ficcie. And I am happy to announce that I have finished. this part anyway. =} There's a sequel coming. So all of you, hang onto your pants. In the meantime, I replaced the first chapter with the finished ficcie, and I suggest you read the whole thing. Skye and Aresana are based on my best friends, and I thought they were being a little too bitchy. Then there was the fact that Skye was being the total bad guy, and that wasn't my original intent. Top that off with the fact that Vegeta was being too nice, and I really needed to change a few parts. So, until I finish the second part, don't kill me for the changes, and when I finish part 2, don't kill me for the ending. =} It's gonna be a real surprise. 


	3. Never Forgive, Never Forget

Videl put her hands on her hips and laughed hysterically, until tears came to her eyes.

"You call that a ki blast?!" The recruits in front of her all looked confused, and frightened. Videl stopped laughing and crossed her arms, glaring at the young man who had challenged her. 

"This is the military, not a day care." The boy's face flushed red, from his dark brown hair to his thick neck. 

"I'd like to see you do better, human!" Every sound faded to silence as time seemed to stop. Videl's eyes narrowed and a silvery blue aura flared around her. 

"What did you call me…?" The boy's nervousness disappeared and he smirked, feeling like he was in control. 

"You heard me." Videl's frown twisted into the cruel smirk that she wore so often. 

"Tell me, could a human do this?" She lunged forward and grabbed the boy by the neck, slamming him into the wall of a nearby building. 

"Or this?" she asked, driving her knee into his crotch hard enough to make him scream. 

"Or how about this?" Videl threw the boy into the air and balled her right hand into a fist, gathering her energy until a small white sphere formed in her palm. Videl opened her hand, palm facing toward the falling Saiyan, and snarled as a wave of white hot ki exploded outward. The unconscious recruit fell to the ground, bleeding, bruised, and burned, as Videl brushed her hands off. 

"I don't think any humans can do that." 

Gohan grabbed Videl by the shoulder and growled, "What did I tell you about beating up the recruits." 

Videl's voice was cold as ice as she jerked her shoulder free and retorted, "What have I told you about sneaking up behind me?" Gohan snarled and spun Videl around by the arms. He was getting tired of the way she was treating him. Ever since Skye and Trunks' wedding, Videl had been giving him the cold shoulder, only talking to him when she absolutely had to, and doing her best to piss him off when she did. 

"I asked you a question Videl!" 

Videl's eyes narrowed and she spat back, "Well, so did I!" A hushed murmur ran through the troops, and a few snickered. Videl and Gohan both glared at them, then turned their attention back to each other. 

"Today is the Queen's birthday, and she'll be coming by to do inspections. Behave, Videl." Videl sneered. 

"Oh, don't worry _captain, I will." Gohan's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. _

"Fine. That's all I came to tell you." Videl feigned surprise. 

"What? No apology. No 'I'm sorry, I should have believed you. Then you wouldn't have had to kick my ass?'" Videl held her nose and imitated Gohan's voice, smirking as he started to shake. 

"I'm not going to apologize because you were being a self-absorbed bitch." For the second time in less than an hour, time seemed to freeze. Videl's blue eyes seemed to turn a steely gray as she pointed towards the Royal Palace. 

"Better run dog. I think your mistress is calling." 

Gohan snorted and countered, "Sorry, but I don't slink around with my tail between my legs, the way you do." Videl's eyes widened and Gohan knew he'd hit home. 

"Oh wait, you lost your tail, so you can't do that any more, now can you?" 

"Shut up!!!!!" Videl balled her right hand into a fist and punched for Gohan's nose. Of course, he easily blocked the blow and countered, catching Videl on the temple. He felt a grim satisfaction as Videl stumbled back and fell to the ground. 

"No hissy fits, little girl."  Gohan turned and walked away, cracking his knuckles, while Videl clutched her head and glared daggers at his back.

Skye threw her hair over her shoulder and rode her horse closer to the soldiers, glaring at each of them before moving on. She knew she was intimidating, in her royal blue cape and black armor, with her queen's crown reflecting the midday sunlight. And, to be perfectly honest, she found it rather fun, leaning nearer and nearer to their faces while the soldiers nearly pissed their pants. 

"You there!" A slightly larger soldier jumped and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Y-yes, your highness?" Skye smiled sweetly and indicated him with her hand. 

"You look like a solid, competent soldier." The soldier smiled and made a sweeping bow. 

"Thank you, your highness." 

"Try to hit me." 

"Huh?" 

Skye's grin widened and she cooed, "I just want you to try and hit me. Surely, a soldier of your caliber could do it." The color drained from the man's face as Skye snickered in amusement. 

"I d-don't really think-" 

"Are you questioning my judgment you ignorant buffoon?!" The soldier shrank back like a cornered rabbit, shaking and mumbling gibberish. 

"Weakling. Captain Gohan!" Gohan strode over and bowed. 

"My Queen?" 

Skye glanced at the troops casually and asked, "You would hit me on my request, wouldn't you?" Gohan straightened, but avoided her eyes. 

"If it was a request, your highness, I would obey you, however, seeing as you are an elite fighter and a Super Saiyan, I would be wary of your counterattack." Skye was beyond amusement now. Gohan knew how to flatter his superiors, that was certain. 

Gohan felt Videl glaring at him. Hell, he could have felt it a mile away, she hated him so much. It was sort of strange, but Gohan was so caught up in the game of tit-for-tat that he never wondered why he could feel Videl's emotions so well. He just turned around to look at her, the sneer on his face almost matching hers. Skye followed Gohan's gaze and smirked, delighted. This was ideal for paying that little bitch back. 

"So, you would fight me if I asked?" Gohan turned his back on Videl and bowed again. 

"Of course, Your Highness." Skye tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked, staring right at Videl's eyes. 

"Then, for my birthday, spar with me this afternoon. The King is too busy and no one around here is as powerful as you." Gohan looked confused but nodded in consent. 

"I would be honored." Skye smirked and turned her horse around. 

"This afternoon then." 

"Yes your highness, this afternoon."

Videl was about to explode. This time, she was the one coming up behind Gohan and grabbing him by the shoulder. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

Gohan shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "She asked me to spar. Why would you be mad about that?" Videl's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "You know exactly what's wrong with that." Gohan got the idea and smirked. 

"Oh, you're jealous?" Videl's face reddened, and not from anger. 

"Of course I'm not jealous! I'm just pointing out that _she_ is married!" Gohan shrugged and turned away. "Oh well, huh?" Videl lost control then, yelling loud enough for Skye to hear halfway back to the palace. "OH WELL?! OH WELL?! YOU'RE HITTING ON SKYE!!" Gohan shrugged for the millionth time and looked over his shoulder at her. 

"There's no one else worth hitting on." Videl was stung. She knew she was acting like a bitch, but she had a perfectly good reason, didn't she? Wasn't she entitled to be angry with him? Did he truly hate her now? Videl tried to hide her hurt and snapped, "Fine. Get beheaded. I thought you would have enough brains to save your ass, but apparently you're just an idiot. So I don't really care." Gohan started towards the palace. "Neither do I." Videl spun on her heel and stalked back to her quarters. 

"And I mean it when I say I don't care!" She didn't know whether she was saying that to Gohan, or to herself.


	4. Is Love Forever?

A/N: Hello everybody! *ducks rotten tomato* Sorry it took me so long. ^^; I've been sitting in front of a writer's block the size of my house for the last… *counts on her fingers* Five, six months? Has it been that long? I'm so sorry! Anyhow, I smashed my writer's block into a zillion pieces yesterday, and added a whole lot to my fic over the night, and I figured I should put it up before I get killed. Enjoy! I'm finishing it as fast as I can!

Skye gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. She'd heard Videl's  yelling loud and clear, and it was music to her ears. Feeling immensely happy, Skye dismounted her horse and led her into the stall, then patted her on the neck. She loved it when things went her way. Winding her way through the garden, Skye found Trunks cutting some of the larger roses. She smirked evilly and silently crept up behind him. Skye drew a breath, then shrieked as Trunks wheeled around and caught her in his arms, pinning her against his chest. 

"Oh damn." Trunks grinned and shook his head. 

"You thought you could sneak up on the king of all Saiyans? Shame, shame Skye." Skye rolled her eyes and tried to slip out of his grasp, but Trunks had his arms locked tight around her waist. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Skye sighed and twisted around so she could look at him. 

"You could let me go." 

Trunks chuckled and whispered in her ear, "But that wouldn't be any fun." Skye giggled and disappeared, leaving Trunks empty-armed and off balance. One push, and the mighty king toppled into the grand fountain, splashing water everywhere. Trunks sat up, looking annoyed, and tapped his fingers on the marble rim of the pool he was sitting in. 

"May I ask what that was for?" Skye shrugged and smiled sweetly. 

"That? That was for fun." Trunks stood up and wrung out his dripping clothes. 

"I knew I should have worn armor today." Skye laughed and pecked him on the cheek, then darted back down the path before he could catch her again. 

"I'll make it up to you later!"

Gohan sighed and squinted up at the sun again. Skye sure was taking a long time. He heard the door to the courtyard open as Skye strode in, then turned and bowed to her. Skye smiled and pulled her hair up, wrapping a dark blue ribbon around it as she walked to the center of the yard. 

"Sorry it took me so long. I never knew being a queen was so hectic." Gohan laughed. 

"Try being a Captain. Sir, we need this. Sir, help these troops. Train these recruits." He shook his head and half-smiled. 

"It's insane." Skye bent over to stretch her legs out. 

"I know. I'm surprised Bulma and Vegeta didn't lose their minds." Gohan ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Bulma is used to being in charge of things, and she keeps a pretty cool head… when her life isn't in danger." Gohan sweatdropped, remembering the way Bulma would have a fit when they were on Planet Namek. Skye just kept on stretching, trying her best not to burst into giggles. 

"And Vegeta…" 

Gohan just suppressed a smile and said, "Well, he's Vegeta. He was just made to be a royal snot." Skye rolled her eyes in agreement. 

"I'm glad I never met his father." Both Saiyans managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds, then they both collapsed to the ground, laughing. 

Vegeta folded his arms and leaned against the wall. 

"Of course I was made to be royalty." Skye and Gohan jumped up and stopped laughing, worried that Vegeta had heard a little too much of their conversation. Vegeta smirked and watched their rapidly paling faces. 

"I think you'll have to cancel your little… sparring match." Vegeta's grin widened as both Skye and Gohan swallowed. 

"The Queen's birthday party is starting soon, and the woman insists that you wear a dress." At this news, Skye groaned. 

"Not again." Bulma poked her head through the door and smiled cheerfully. 

"Yes again! And you're going to stay in it this time. For the rest of the day." 

Skye rubbed her temples and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." Bulma clamped her hand around Skye's arm and dragged her around the corner. 

"You may be the queen now, but you still answer to me. Now move it." Gohan tried not to laugh as Skye looked back at him and mouthed the words 'help me.' Then Bulma gave a vicious tug, and poor Skye was pulled around the corner. Vegeta shook his head. 

"To think, a half-blood as powerful as her, getting dragged around by my human wife. And it happens to me as well. It's positively humiliating." Bulma poked her head back around the corner and smirked mischievously. 

"Oh, come on. You know you like it Vegeta." Then she was finally gone, and Vegeta's ears turned a slight shade of red. 

"We'd better go get ready." And with that, an embarrassed Vegeta was walking as fast as he could towards his rooms. Gohan snickered. 

"I'm glad I don't get dragged around." And that brought his thoughts back to Videl. Bitchy Videl. Stubborn Videl. Pig-headed Videl. But still, his Videl.  Gohan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It would be so easy to apologize for not believing her, but she was acting so immature. And the fact that she'd practically beaten the crap out of him… She wouldn't have done that if she really cared about him. She was just being a sore loser. So she rubbed her minor victories in everyone's face. And Gohan couldn't bring himself to overlook that. And since she proved she hated him, Gohan was returning the sentiment. He wasn't being that mature either, but he had a right to be hurt. And he had more than enough reason to be angry.

Videl examined her reflection in the mirror, very pleased. She'd found even more of her clothes from Earth, in good condition even. And they still fit nicely, if a little tight. She didn't mind though. In fact, that was what she wanted. Because she had an agenda that day, and she would have to flaunt everything she had. Although, in the outfit she was wearing, she wouldn't have to work very hard.

Gohan picked up one of the wine glasses, trying not to crush it in his hand. The wine was dark burgundy, conforming to the smooth curve of the crystal. He stared at it, almost fascinated. Sadly enough, it was the most interesting thing in the party at that time. Sure, the room was practically packed with guests, and the queen was weaving through the room greeting and chatting with them, but it was still incredibly dull. Of course, there was always the flock of girls that seemed to follow him everywhere, but all they did was bat their eyelashes and giggle. Maybe, if he drank a little, things wouldn't be so boring. So, picking up another glass in addition to the one he already held, Gohan made his way to a deserted table, off to the side of the room. Luckily, none of those idiot girls followed him. Vegeta strode by, looked at the two glasses in his hands, and smirked. 

"Don't drink too much boy. That wine is stronger than what you're used to." Gohan shook his head and plopped down, set his extra glass on the table, and began to sip the first one. Soon, he was staring at the bottom. So he drank another. And another. And then a few more after that. In what seemed like only a minute, he'd begun to show the typical signs of drunkenness. Slurred speech, blurred vision, a sudden urge to chat with anyone and everyone, and most importantly, trouble staying on his chair. The first few times Gohan tipped, he managed to right himself. But then someone scooted by, rocking Gohan's chair and tipping him off the side. Gohan's eyes focused for the first time in an hour, and what he was seeing was the carpet rushing towards his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his nose to smash into the floor… but it didn't happen. Gohan opened his eyes again, and found himself staring at the neck, and cleavage, of a young woman. Gohan sobered up enough to blush, then shakily stood up. 

"Th-thanks." Raising his eyes to those of his rescuer, Gohan blushed even more. The girl who'd caught him was the loveliest, sexiest creature he'd ever seen. About half of her long, ebony hair was pulled into an elegant knot at the back of her head, while the rest fell to below her waist. Eyes the blue of a clear autumn sky framed by dark, thick lashes looked back at Gohan as her cranberry stained lips curved into a smile. Gohan's gaze couldn't help but slip down to a silvery-gray tube top that seemed almost too small, the way it clung to every curve. His eyes slipped further, to an ankle length black skirt with a slit that reached to her mid-thigh, revealing sheer black stockings. The girl smirked and reached down, gently pulling Gohan's chin back up so he could look her in the eyes. 

"You're welcome." She pulled him up and helped him towards the door. 

"Umm, where are we g-going?" The girl frowned, an expression of concern flitting across her face. 

"I thought you would want to go to the sick ward. You are trashed." Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat. What he wouldn't give to just kiss her then, right on those full, pouting lips and wrap an arm around her waist. 

"I'm uh, fine. Yeah, I'm fine." He slapped on the typical Son family grin and gestured toward the table. "You wanna s-sit back down?" The girl smiled and nodded, making her hair ripple down her back like water. 

"I'd like to." She moved past him, her hand just barely brushing his. Gohan inhaled and detected the slightest trace of jasmine. Ahh… heaven. Even if he hadn't been drunk already, he still wouldn't have been able to think straight. The girl turned around and tilted her head to the side so her hair hung over her shoulder. 

"Are you having trouble walking?" Gohan shook his head and started after her, swaying from side to side every few steps. 

"I am perfectly f-fine." Gohan's foot caught on the leg of a chair and he stumbled, surprised when the girl again caught him by the arm, moving too fast for him to see. She shook her head and hoisted him up, his arm draped over her shoulder and hers around his waist. Gohan flushed dark red when he noticed that he could very easily look down her top in this position. Sighing in welcome relief, Gohan sank back into his chair and winced as the girl sat down beside him. How could he keep from making a fool out of himself when he was too drunk to talk without stuttering? 

"S-so, you know the Queen?" The girl shrugged, averting her eyes for a moment. 

"We're acquaintances." Oops. Bad subject. 

"Umm, you know many people on New Vegesai?" The girl half-smiled. 

"People, no. Saiyans, quite a few. Not personally, mind you. Just a few friends here and there." Ah, progress. 

"How long have you been around here?" The girl tilted her head to the side and propped it up on her wrist, resting her elbow on the table. 

"Hmm… almost a decade now." A decade? How many years was that? Aw, who cared about math when you were talking to a gorgeous woman? 

"You fight?" The girl smirked. 

"Very well, I'd like to think." 

"How long have you been at it?"

"Ever since I can remember. My father was a famous warrior." Alarms went off in Gohan's head, this was waaay too familiar. Gohan decided to ignore them though. After all, this girl was a Saiyan, right? And what Saiyan didn't start sparring the minute they were old enough to walk? The girl snapped her fingers an inch away from Gohan's nose, bringing him back to reality with a start. 

"Am I really that boring?" 

"No! Of course not, I was just thinking. Sorry about that." The Son grin was back in place and he placed his hand behind his head, exactly the way Goku did. The girl returned the grin and stood up, holding her hand out. 

"Want to dance?" Gohan glanced at the dance floor, where Skye and Trunks were embracing and giggling, both of them looking slightly intoxicated, surrounded by dozens of additional couples. 

"I, ah, I'm not that good." The girl pulled him up by the wrist and started leading him away from the table. She looked over her shoulder and winked, making Gohan's head spin even faster. 

"That's because you're drunk."

Gohan had warned her. He really had, but she'd ignored the advice. Instead, the girl had pulled him onto the floor and gently pulled his hands around her waist, completely oblivious to the furious blush that was climbing up from the base of his neck. The blush only darkened when she rested her hands on his shoulders and her head just below his collarbone, which made her well-rounded bosom press against his chest. Gohan felt his Saiyan side kick in, the voice in his head urging him to pick her up, bring her back to his room, and mate with her. The planet's largest moon was reaching its fullest soon, signaling that it was time for him to claim a female before he was forced to wait alone for the next season. She was beautiful, probably strong, and, his Saiyan side reasoned, having progeny with her would be, in all honesty, quite enjoyable. Gohan's conscience and his common sense were quick to follow, quieting the animal urges surging through his system to a whisper. Of course, they were still there, still insisting that Gohan make this creature his before she was claimed by another, or worse, before she decided that she disliked him. Of course, his body was siding with his Saiyan instincts, and Gohan's arms reflexively tightened around the girl's waist, pressing her to him. The girl didn't protest, in fact, she didn't react at all. 

_Good_, Gohan's Saiyan side declared. 

_Now we will find an excuse to leave, and we will bring her with us_. Gohan quickly pushed that particular voice to the recesses of his mind. He could think about mating all he wanted later, but for now he was going to be a gentleman. The girl sighed, tugging him back to reality. Gohan realized his hold on her had tightened considerably, to the point where her entire bust was pushed against his chest. To make matters worse, one hand had slipped up her back to the crown of her head, and was stroking her hair softly, while the hand on her waist had crept somewhat lower. She definitely wasn't angry though. Gohan was shocked to hear her purring, like a contented cat. Gohan's Saiyan side resurfaced, the voice louder than ever. 

_She is pleased with our attentions. If we mate with her now she will consent without a single complaint. _

No, Gohan insisted. I am not going to do that. The Saiyan side gave in and sank back into the depths of Gohan's consciousness, leaving him with an interesting little dilemma. How could he communicate the fact that he liked her without being forced into mating? His thoughts were put on hold though, as another drunken Saiyan stumbled over to the girl, pulling her out of Gohan's arms and into his own. 

"Hello gorgeous." The girl made a face and pushed the drunkard off her, sending him sprawling to the floor. The other Saiyan started to stand up when Gohan stepped between the two. The Saiyan on the floor whimpered submissively as Gohan grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, his hair flickering blonde and a low, guttural growl issuing from his throat. 

"Get away from her." The Saiyan scrambled as fast as he could off of the dance floor, which was pretty quickly considering that he, like everyone else, was drunk at the time. The girl smiled as Gohan turned back to face her. 

"Thanks." Gohan's power level dropped back down and he took a deep breath. 

"And here I was thinking you didn't care, Gohan." The gears in his head ground to a halt as Gohan tried to process what the girl had just said. She knew his name, even though he hadn't told her. She was also under the impression that he disliked her for some reason. The gears started turning again as Gohan narrowed his eyes and took another look at the young woman. Black hair, blue eyes, well-toned muscles, obviously Saiyan but no tail- 

"Videl?!" Videl smiled cheerfully. 

"Ding ding ding! You've just passed the sobriety test." 

"What are you doing here?" Videl cocked her head and looked at Gohan quizzically. 

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Everyone is obligated to attend the Queen's birthday celebration." Gohan threw his hands up. 

"What are you doing here with me?" 

"I caught you before your nose got flattened, you invited me to sit with you, I asked you if you wanted to dance, and you came along." 

"You lied to me!" Videl smiled sweetly. 

"No I didn't. I never said I was someone else. You were so drunk you didn't recognize me, but that's not a lie." Gohan's mouth hung open as he realized she was right. She'd just made him look like an idiot. 

"But… but…" Videl clucked her tongue and patted Gohan on the shoulder. 

"It's alright. I don't mind that you were looking at mine. Your ass isn't so bad either you know." Gohan jerked away angrily and raised his arm to slap her, but before he could bring it down, Videl caught him by the wrist. 

"You might be SuperSaiyan, Gohan, but you're also drunk." Her eyes glinted evilly. 

"You do the math, boy genius." Gohan frowned and pushed Videl away, turning away to leave the dance floor. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Videl flashed a bright smile as Gohan glanced over his shoulder, then she disappeared into the crowd of guests.

Beyond humiliation, Gohan decided to go back to his apartment. It would be easier to avoid Videl that way. He was almost home free when a hiccupping Vegeta slapped him on the back. 

"And where are you going, brat?" 

Gohan stared down and mumbled, "I'm going home." Vegeta laughed. 

"Oh no you're not! You're not leaving unless it's with one of those girls!" Gohan turned around and groaned, as his apparent fan club began to close in. Gohan looked to Vegeta for help, then started to whine as Vegeta gave him a shove. 

"But they're so annoying!" Vegeta actually smiled, looking very cheerful for a change. 

"Exactly. So if you leave with one of them, the rest will follow you. And then they won't be following me." Gohan gave up, grabbed another wine glass, and swallowed it all in a single gulp. 

"I guess if I get really drunk it won't be so bad." He was right. After another nineteen wine glasses, it wasn't bad at all. Gohan stumbled around the room, laughing uncontrollably, with several women attached to each arm. The rest of the group followed behind, snatching up every single object he dropped. Even the boot Gohan lost as a result of a particularly nasty fall was buried under a heap of crazed girls. Of course, there was still a group of girls chasing Vegeta around. Eventually though, he gave in and drank another twenty-three glasses of wine, ending up even farther gone than Gohan. The scene was enough to make Videl sick. She was leaning against the wall, watching with narrowed eyes as Gohan flirted and wrestled with every female in the room… every female except for her, that is. And Skye, of course. Gohan might be a prick, but he was far from stupid. And suddenly, inspiration. The perfect way to get back at Gohan was to flirt with someone else. And seeing as he was drunk and his wife was flitting about like a hummingbird, Trunks was the perfect target.

Trunks was sitting at the bar, trying to out drink Goku… and he was definitely losing. Goku had never been the brightest star in the galaxy, and after having a good sixty-eight shots of Jose Cuervo, he was about as intelligent as your average toddler. Chi Chi was straining to keep him on the barstool as he laughed and rocked back and forth, tipping down another shot about every twenty seconds. The poor woman looked almost sorry that she'd left her quiet home in the outskirts, where Goku's friends could hold him up instead of her. Videl slid onto a stool next to Trunks and gave her cutest smile. 

"Can I have a shot?" Trunks hiccupped as his face reverted to his usual half smile. 

"Sure!!! On the house!!!!!" Videl tried not to laugh, since everyone already knew the drinks were free. Picking up a shot glass, Videl clinked it with Trunks' and gulped down the tequila. The alcohol went straight to her head, sending it spinning and buzzing as both Saiyans laughed. There was another Saiyan that wasn't laughing though. The fur on Skye's tail bristled with fury as a low growl rose in her throat. She watched as Videl flashed another smile at Trunks and left. Her vision clouded from the combination of alcohol and rage as she started moving in the same direction as Videl. Everyone has a point where they have to hurt someone, and Skye had just hit hers.

Videl shed her skimpy clothes and pulled on her typical training outfit- her heavy armor over spandex shorts and a T-shirt. She'd had enough of the party, and since she couldn't tease Gohan anymore, she had better things to do. She trotted down the hall to the gravity room and closed the door behind her. 

"Let's see…." Videl cocked her head, trying to decide how much gravity she'd train under. 

"Maybe… 109." There was a beep as the machine set and Videl felt the change. Everything suddenly felt like lead, dragging her down towards the floor. Of course, that was expected. She'd been increasing the gravity every other night for the past month. Videl dropped to the floor on her forearms and lowered her body until she was an inch from the floor, then pushed back up, clapping her hands together before catching herself. She grunted and half-smiled to herself. 

"One. Only 999 to go."

Skye teetered to the door of the gravity machine and caught the edge of the door, hiccupping. She would like nothing more than to kick that little whore's ass right then, but even Skye could recognize when she was drunk. Besides, Videl seemed to be bent on proving herself to everyone, training almost as often and as hard as Vegeta. All in all, Skye decided that a fight was out of the question. Besides, there were easier ways to get revenge. Skye shoved the door to the gravity machine open and stumbled in, having a little bit of trouble with the gravity. Videl froze in the middle of a push-up and sprang to her feet, glaring at the intruder. 

"I'll be done in fifteen minutes. Think you can wait, your highness?" Skye smiled like the drunk she was and shook her head. 

"That's alright. I just thought I'd tell you what your boyfriend- oh, I mean, your ex-boyfriend is doing…" Videl wiped the sweat from her brow and cocked an eyebrow. 

"What are you trying to pull now?" Skye shrugged. 

"I just thought I'd give you the heads up, seeing as I, unlike you, am a civilized person." Videl's eyes narrowed. The bitch was pushing it now. 

"And what are you being so kind as to warn me about?" Skye ignored the note of contempt in Videl's voice and smirked. 

"Well, I might have been hearing things, but I saw Gohan leaving with some other girl, and I had to take Trunks back to his room before he passed out, and, well…" Skye averted her eyes and paused, watching out of the corner of her eye as Videl fumed. 

"Just say it!" 

Skye moved her eyes to the ground and frowned, "I was walking past Gohan's apartment, and I thought I heard... moans." Videl laughed and shook her head, but inside it felt like someone had stabbed her. 

"Nice try." Both women looked at each other and their eyes locked, and Skye smiled in triumph when she saw the doubt behind Videl's bravado. 

"Just warning you." Skye spun around and managed to keep her balance, then strutted out of the gravity machine with as much dignity as a drunk could have. Videl plopped down, cross-legged, on the floor, and held her head in her hands. She had pushed Gohan away, and because of that, maybe, just maybe, what Skye claimed could actually be true. Of course, there was only one way to find out.

Videl jogged across the open courtyard, towards the complex where Gohan lived. There were no lights on anywhere. Still trying to decide what to do, Videl stopped just outside the door. His window was only five floors up. She could fly up, take a quick peek, and be gone before he knew she'd been there. Videl made up her mind and lifted off the ground, keeping as close to the wall of the building as possible. She stopped just outside Gohan's window and carefully took a quick peek. The room was almost pitch black, but a little filtered moonlight was enough for a Saiyan to see by. Gohan was lying in bed, with another girl, petting her auburn hair sleepily. Their clothes were thrown carelessly around the room, and as Videl watched, the other girl smiled and wrapped her tail around Gohan's wrist. Gohan growled and grabbed the girl by the hips, and Videl quickly dropped to the ground before she saw any more. She'd already seen more than enough. Videl clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. This was not what was supposed to happen! Gohan was supposed to beg her to come back, not sleep with some bimbo from a party! Videl looked up at the nearly full moon and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"If that's the way you want to play it, Gohan. Fine. I don't need you. I never needed you! I never loved you. Never even liked you! Never did, never will!" Somewhere in the back of her head, Videl knew she was lying. This was her fault, and it might be permanent. Faint sounds, a sort of thumping, as if someone was banging on a wall, drifted down from Gohan's window. Funny how something so small and quiet could seem so much like mocking laughter.

Gohan yawned and rolled over. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared out the window. The sun was almost directly overhead. He'd overslept! 

"Shit!" Gohan immediately threw the sheets off the bed and crawled off, or he tried to. Gohan's knee hit something, rather, someone, and he tumbled off the edge of the bed. It took a second for Gohan's vision to stop swirling before he noticed there was a girl peering into his face. 

"That was my hip, thank you very much. Jesus, you weren't half this clumsy last night." Gohan blinked again. 

"L-last night?" The girl's frown twisted into a smirk and her tail twitched in amusement. 

"What? You don't remember? I can refresh your memory…" The girl leaned forward to kiss him, but Gohan rolled to the side, letting her crash to the floor. 

"What the fuck was that for?!" Gohan quickly pulled himself up, grabbed a pair of boxers, and tossed the girl's clothes to her. 

"Get dressed, and get out." The girl huffed indignantly and stomped out, muttering something about men and PMS. Gohan couldn't have cared less. Less than thirty seconds later, Gohan was sprinting out the door and to Vegeta's wing of the palace. 

"Vegeta!!!" After about a minute, Vegeta opened the door a crack and peeked out. 

"You woke me up, brat! What do you want?!" Gohan shoved the door open and let himself in, then crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the shorter Saiyan. 

"What was being served at that party last night?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

"What, that wine?" 

"Yes, that wine! What the hell was in it?!" Vegeta smiled proudly. 

"That was my idea. The woman was insisting on having some of that weak vintage crap, but I wanted everyone to have a good time, so I added a little vodka. That's all." 

"You mean you spiked it?!" Vegeta made a face. 

"If you want to put it that way." 

"You got me drunk, dammit!" Vegeta looked at Gohan the way a professor would stare at a college student who'd just figured out that 2 + 2 = 4. 

"So?" 

"So I'm not a virgin anymore!" Vegeta smiled and slapped Gohan on the back. 

"Good job! So, you made up with Videl? Did you make her scream?" Gohan shoved Vegeta's hand away and narrowed his eyes.  

"No, I don't like her anymore, remember? I slept with a whore, Vegeta. I was so trashed that I slept with a whore." Vegeta just smiled again. 

"Congratulations. Two firsts in one night. I never thought Kakarot's brat would have it in him." Gohan threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"I didn't want to lose my virginity to a slut!" Vegeta shrugged. 

"Neither did I, but things never happen the way you plan them, do they?" Gohan grabbed the smart-ass Saiyan by his T-shirt and pulled him off the floor. 

"Vegeta! I am NOT happy about this! I love Videl, and then I sleep with a fucking prostitute!" Gohan's eyes widened and blushed as Vegeta pried himself out of Gohan's grip and dropped to the floor, with his signature Prince-of-the-Saiyans smirk plastered across his face. 

"I thought you didn't like her anymore…" Gohan growled in frustration. 

"Well, I do sort of miss her, but I'm not apologizing just because she went on a power trip and decided to knee me in the gut because I didn't side with her! I am NOT apologizing because she was being a bitch!" Vegeta folded his arms and glared at Gohan. 

"Then why are you being such a dumbass? If she's going to treat you like that, then forget about her." Gohan sighed. 

"I can't do that. Yeah, I'm mad at her, but I still miss her. I still want to be with her..." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"You're just like your father. A big sap. Here's a little advice from a real man- We all have to do things we don't want to, but sometimes that one little thing, in your case, an apology, will help clean up the mess you're in. If you apologize first, the woman might wise up and apologize to you. If you want her that badly, then have some balls and just tell her you're sorry." Gohan's eyebrows arched and he stared at Vegeta. 

"I never knew you could give good advice." Vegeta snorted. 

"I'm royalty. I deal in politics. And politics are just like handling women. Kiss their ass until they give you what you want, then do whatever." Gohan managed a half smile and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'll remember that." Gohan started walking towards the door, then turned back to Vegeta. 

"Thanks Vegeta, you really were a big help." Vegeta shoved Gohan out the door. 

"Don't get used to it, brat." Gohan blinked as the door slammed shut, and then sighed. Vegeta had always been a little weird.

Gohan scratched his head, trying to think. It was almost two in the afternoon, so where would Videl be? Probably not in her room. The gravity machine was a much more likely choice. The girl was definitely starting to resemble Vegeta, the way she was always training. Gohan jogged down the hall and smiled to himself when he heard a series of thunderous crashes. That machine was going to be trashed again within a week. Rounding the corner, Gohan was blinded by a flash of light, followed by another explosion. If Videl was the one in there, her ki attacks were definitely getting stronger. Gohan went up to the door and timidly peeked in. 

Videl was standing in the center of the room, surrounded by a dozen training droids. Two of the droids swooped towards Videl from either side while a third fired a ki blast from behind her. Videl quickly dropped to the floor and let the two robots fly over her head, and then back flipped onto her feet again in time to deflect the ki blast. The attack glanced off the side of one of the droids, disabling its engines, but the second droid flew straight into Videl, smashing into her right shoulder with a sickening cracking sound. The droid spun wildly away from her shoulder, and then joined its partner as both droids dove straight at Videl again. Videl gritted her teeth against the pain in her arm and whirled around, delivering a hard roundhouse kick that sent both droids flying into the disabled one. Those three droids clattered to the floor, while the remaining nine tightened their circle around Videl. This time, four droids fired ki blasts while the other five zoomed out and around Videl, then back in to attack her weakened shoulder and head. Videl jumped up this time, and used her good arm to fire ki blasts at five of the droids, and then she quickly blocked as one of the faster droids swooped towards her face. The little droid ricocheted off of Videl's forearm, then was sent crashing to the floor with a solid axe kick. Videl groaned as one of the droids caught her by surprise, smashing into her kidney, while the last zoomed up and fired at point-blank range. Videl lost her concentration and fell to the ground, with her working hand clutching the right side of her face. Both droids circled around Videl, one hovering on her left, while the other stayed on her blinded right side. Videl opened her left eye just as both robots dove for her. Videl rolled to the side and managed an awkward roundhouse that sent the droid from her left side crashing into its partner. 

Both droids wobbled unsteadily for a few seconds, giving Videl enough time to raise her good arm and shout, "Kamehameha!" Both droids clattered to the floor in burnt pieces, and Videl collapsed onto her back. 

"Note to self: twelve droids set on advanced attack mode in 136 G's is not a good idea…" Videl started to smile, then winced as she remembered that over half of her face had been burnt. Bulma sure knew how to build a droid, that was for sure. There was a whooshing sound as the door opened, and Videl propped herself up on her good elbow as Gohan stepped into the room.

Gohan tried not to look too panicky as Videl sat up. Her right arm was splayed limply on the floor next to her, and the entire right half of Videl's face was burned and scratched, with a deep gash above her eye dripping blood. Gohan swallowed as Videl shot him a dirty look to rival Chi Chi's. She did not look happy to see him. 

"Umm, hi." Gohan rubbed his neck and took a deep breath. 

"I don't wanna interrupt your training or anything, I just came to talk to you." Gohan paused a moment, hoping for a response, but Videl didn't even blink. 

"If you need it, I could help you to the sick ward. You do have a pretty bad gash." Gohan touched his forehead, just above his eyebrow to illustrate his point. Videl sat up completely and raised her hand to the cut, gazing silently at her blood-soaked fingers. Gohan stepped closer and held out his hand. Videl pushed his hand away and climbed shakily to her feet by herself. Gohan bit his lip and followed Videl down the hallway. Every now and then, Videl would stumble, but she would always catch herself before she hit the floor. Gohan felt nervous as Videl continued to walk silently, so he cleared his throat. 

"I, uh, when I said that I came to talk to you, what I wanted to talk to you about was the whole rape thing." Videl glanced at him coldly, but at least she was listening. 

"I'm… well, I'm sorry. I really should have listened to you better than I did, and I can understand why you're mad at me." Videl gave a sharp, bitter laugh and shook her head. 

"Yeah, you should understand it." Gohan was confused, but shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and kept going. 

"And the reason I was being so mean to you was because you really hurt me, when you hit me like that. I guess I was so hurt that I sort of pulled away from you. I didn't mean to come across like I hated you, but I guess that's the impression you got, huh?" Videl nodded slightly, then stopped to yank open the doors to the sick ward. The doctors were nowhere to be seen, so Gohan opened the door to an empty room and they both walked in. Videl plopped down on a bed and Gohan rummaged through drawers, looking for bandages. 

"But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have acted that way." Gohan turned back around with a handful of bandages and a washcloth. Gohan bent down and gently pushed Videl's hair back so he could see the gash better, but Videl flinched away from him. Gohan frowned. 

"Sorry if I hurt you, but this needs to be cleaned." 

Videl folded her arms and hissed, "I can take care of a little cut by myself. If I were you, I'd be cleaning your goddamn sheets!"  Gohan's eyes widened and he grabbed Videl's chin and jerked her face around so she was looking at him. 

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Videl grabbed Gohan's wrist with her good hand and shoved him away. 

"Don't touch me! You know exactly what I mean, you horny bastard!" Gohan felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. She knew. She knew what he'd done. Gohan lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"So you found out?" Videl's voice was loaded with enough venom in it to put a rattlesnake to shame. 

"I didn't just find out… I saw you. I saw you screwing that stupid whore, and that hurt worse than any damn gash!" Gohan's eyes narrowed. 

"Look, I'm sorry! I was fucking drunk! And maybe if you hadn't been teasing me like that, I wouldn't have been thinking about sex!" Videl jumped to her feet and stared up into Gohan's eyes. 

"I was drunk at Skye's wedding, but I still remembered who my boyfriend was!" 

Gohan glared back down at Videl and spat, "Well if I remember right, you kneed me in the gut twice, kicked me in the kidney, and then kicked me in the head, so I don't really think you were still my girlfriend at that point. I got drunk, you'd been teasing me, and I met a girl who wasn't going to rip my heart out and stomp on it! So I'm sorry if I chose her before you!" Videl shoved Gohan backwards and into the medical cabinet. 

"I hit you because you didn't believe me! You sided with that goddamn bitch that calls herself queen! You called me a liar!" Gohan lashed out and kicked Videl in the gut, making her slump to the floor. 

"I did not! I saw Skye pulling those ass-holes off of you! I don't know what you thought you heard, but Skye did not give them permission to rape you! No one goes that low, except maybe you." Videl sprang to her feet and grabbed Gohan around the neck, slamming him against the wall and using her body weight to help pin him there. 

"I had every right to do what I did! You betrayed me, for her! Just because she's so beautiful and strong and perfect, you left me alone! You left me to be beaten and raped! I remember you surrounded by all those damn girls at that damn wedding!" Gohan grabbed both of Videl's hands and threw her down on the bed, then tackled her and pinned her down. 

"Skye is married! And those girls wouldn't leave me alone! If you hadn't been standing so far away drinking your damn whisky, none of that would have happened! I wouldn't leave someone I loved like that, and I loved you!" Videl writhed and tried to kick Gohan off of her, but he was too heavy and she was too tired. 

"I don't believe you! Why should I?! You don't love me!" Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"You're right, I don't love you. Not anymore. You're complaining about me double crossing you… well, let's look at it this way- I've tried to apologize, I've tried to help you, I've tried to stay out of your life seeing as you didn't want me. I could never forget you, I could never discard you… but you threw me out the door without a second thought. So, yeah, I used to love you. Not now." Gohan stood up and gazed at Videl again. 

"At least a whore doesn't pretend to care about you." Videl sat up, blinking back tears. 

"I don't pretend! I do love you!" Gohan snorted and imitated Videl's voice. 

"I don't believe you! Why should I?! You don't love me!" Videl buried her face in her hands and sobbed, knowing he was right. 

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…" Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. But you know what? I don't care anymore. Apologize all you want, I'm not listening. I don't give a crap." Videl leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Gohan's neck, crying even harder when she felt his body tense at her touch. 

"Please! I'm sorry! I really am!" Gohan glared at Videl coldly and pulled her off of him. 

"You don't hear too well." He shook his head and turned to leave, but Videl grabbed him around the waist. "I know Gohan! I'm still sorry! I was wrong! Please! I honestly do love you…" Gohan sneered as his hair flickered blonde and his cold eyes turned a pitiless turquoise. 

"You really don't get it, do you? Maybe if I put it in simpler terms for a self-absorbed bitch like you…" Gohan grabbed Videl by her neck and hauled her up until they were eye-to-eye, then slapped her across the face. 

"Stay…"  Gohan drove his knee into Videl's gut, smiling cruelly as her eyes widened and she gasped desperately for air. 

"Away…" Videl dropped to the ground, wheezing, then she cried out as Gohan delivered a sharp kick to her kidney. 

"From…" Gohan watched as Videl tried to climb to her feet, coughing up blood, then he gave her a solid kick in the head. Videl skidded across the floor, barely breathing, eyes unfocused, as Gohan slowly walked over to her and bent down. 

"Me…" Videl managed a tiny sob, and Gohan growled and lifted her up by the neck again. Videl gasped again and squirmed weakly, then hung limp when Gohan started squeezing. 

"I'll give you a real reason to cry if you ever come crawling to me again." Gohan tossed Videl into a wall and shot one last dirty look at her before he walked out. A pair of doctors was huddled around the corner, and they both shrank away from Gohan as he stopped to glare at them. 

"Take care of the girl in room #19. She's not in very good shape." Both doctors scurried out of sight and Gohan walked out of the sick ward.

Videl's eyes fluttered open, then she quickly squeezed them shut from the stinging. The burns on her face were still healing, and she was floating in a rejuvenation tank of water and chemicals. Videl opened her eyes again and ignored the pain, pressing her face up against the glass door. There were a couple of people out there, but their shapes were too blurred, she couldn't identify them. Videl started pounding on the glass with her fist, finally catching the attention of a doctor. The liquid in the tank drained, and Videl tore off her oxygen mask and stumbled out the door. 

"How long… have I been… in there?" The doctor who'd drained the tank glanced at the clipboard in his hand. 

"Almost three days. I must say young lady, you sustained some very serious injuries. I would give up training for about a month, just to make sure that you don't hurt yourself again." Videl ignored the doctor's comment and quickly tossed her wet hospital gown to the side and slipped into a new one. 

"Whatever. Have you seen Captain Gohan?" The doctor shook his head. 

"He hasn't been here since three days ago, when you two fought." Videl glared at the doctor as if she was contemplating killing him, but wrung her wet hair out and stalked out the door instead.

Gohan had been training for the past few days, trying to keep himself from thinking. After Gohan had finally lost his cool on Videl, he'd started feeling guilty. He'd retreated to the gravity machine to help keep himself busy. Thankfully, Bulma had a healthy supply of training droids. Gohan was using fifteen this time, twelve hadn't been challenging enough. Already, five droids were smashed, their pieces scattered across the floor. Another was coming at Gohan's head, while two more were zooming in from the back. Gohan jumped over all three droids as they collided, then kicked them into the ceiling. Four more droids were flying in from the front, while two more sneaked behind Gohan and fired ki blasts. Gohan dropped to the floor and rolled behind the group of four, then stood up and used a roundhouse to send all of them across the room. The two ki blasts bounced off the other droids and ricocheted back to the ones that had fired them, smashing both of them. There was one left. Gohan took a deep breath and focused, trying to pinpoint that last droid.

Videl smiled sadly. Gohan had always been a graceful fighter, and a powerful one at that. He'd trashed all those droids without breaking a sweat, while Videl would have been beaten half to death. She'd always loved that about him, always felt safe in his strong arms. Videl shook her head and quietly opened the door, closing it behind her. Gohan would probably beat her down for bothering him, but she had to try. She had messed everything up, and now she was going to try and fix it.

Gohan sensed the motion behind him. So the damn droid was trying to sneak up on him. 

_Nice try_, Gohan thought, as he spun around and planted a hard side kick in Videl's gut. Gohan's eyes widened, then he folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot. 

"Why are you here?" Videl looked up at Gohan from her position on the floor and opened her mouth to talk, but the remaining droid was hovering behind Gohan. 

"Umm… look behind you." Gohan rolled his eyes and backhanded the droid, smashing the thing into dozens of pieces. 

"Damn machines." Gohan folded his arms again and frowned. 

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Videl took a deep breath to make her head stop spinning. 

"I know, I know. But you remember me, I never listen." She looked up at Gohan and smiled weakly, then let the smile fade as he glared at her. 

"Am I going to have to tell you again? Because I could use a workout." Videl shook her head. 

"Could you just please her me out?" Gohan's eyes flickered for a second, threatening to turn aqua. 

"Why should I?" Videl lowered her eyes. 

"Because you're a better person than I ever will be." Gohan laughed bitterly. 

"Now that's a good one. You should know that I've given up on the 'be a good person approach.' I told you I'd just kick your ass if you tried to talk to me again." Gohan grabbed Videl by the neck of her hospital gown and picked her up, then let his hair flash blonde and his eyes change to aquamarine. 

"So, what should I break first? Your arm? Or maybe your back? Or should I just snap your neck and put us both out of our misery?" Videl squeezed her eyes shut. 

"I know you really hate me now, and I wish that I could take everything back, but no one can do that. I'm just sorry that I was such an idiot. I'm sorry that I did this to you." Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"That was touching. It really was. I think you should get the Oscar for the best bullshit speech. But really Videl, do you actually think I'm going to go easy on you?" Videl felt the knife in her heart again. He had meant every word he said. She could never get him back. 

"I know you want to kill me Gohan, and you know what? Maybe you should just go ahead and do it!" Gohan smirked and held Videl a few inches away from his nose. 

"Don't tempt me." Tears started trickling down Videl's cheeks, she couldn't hold them in any longer. 

"I mean it Gohan! Just fucking do it! I want to die almost as much as I want you to forgive me!" Gohan looked disgusted as he slammed Videl into the wall. 

"You really are pathetic. Pity parties don't work on me." Videl moaned as her skull cracked against the wall, then she slumped on the floor. Everything was spinning wildly, and Gohan's voice was painfully loud in her ears. 

"After toying with me for so long, you really ought to know me better." Videl opened her eyes and tried to climb to her feet, but she collapsed onto all fours, breathing heavily. 

"Oh look, Videl Satan is on her knees… as usual." Videl looked up at Gohan, her eyes clearly reflecting her pain. 

"At least I'm still a virgin!" Gohan growled and grabbed Videl by her neck, hauling her up to her feet and twisting her arm up and behind her back. Videl screamed in agony as a sense of déjà vu crept up her spine. The last time she'd been held like this had been at that damn wedding, where her life had started falling apart. Gohan's face twisted into that vengeful smirk again as he jerked Videl's arm up a little higher. 

"You know what Videl? Virginity is overrated. I might have been drunk, and I might have still liked you at the time…" 

Gohan leaned close to Videl's ear and whispered, "But it was still the best night of my life." Gohan jerked Videl's arm up again, until her wrist was almost touching her shoulder blades. 

"And I have you to thank for that. Ironic, isn't it?" Videl whimpered and tried to wriggle out of Gohan's grasp, but Gohan only slammed her into the wall again. Stars danced across Videl's vision, and then she felt something warm trickling down the side of her face. 

"Aww, look at that. Little baby got an owie? Here, let me make you feel better." Gohan jerked Videl's arm up until her wrist was touching the back of her head. Videl screamed until there wasn't any air left in her lungs. 

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!!!" Gohan snickered. 

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. I don't think you can use that arm any more. What a shame." Videl closed her eyes and sobbed weakly as blood ran down the side of her face and stained the wall she was pinned against. 

"Gohan… please…" Gohan sighed. 

"What now?" Videl sucked in another breath and tried to keep from passing out. 

"Please kill me… I'm begging you…" A look of genuine surprise flashed across Gohan's face. 

"You really do want to die?" Videl felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. 

"Please…" Gohan hesitated. 

"Why?" Videl was starting to go limp in Gohan's arms. 

"If I can't live with you… there's no point in living at all…" Gohan laughed again, but there was an edge of uncertainty this time. 

"I think we've established that bullshit doesn't work." Videl struggled to open her eyes, they felt so heavy. "I mean it… and if you don't kill me… I'll do it myself…" Gohan shook his head. 

"There is no way you'd go that far. Give me a break." Videl's eyes closed again and she surrendered to sleep and darkness. 

"See you… in Hell then…" Videl's head lolled to the side like her neck been broken, and her already weak breathing was almost inaudible. Gohan frowned, then let go of Videl and watched her body flop to the floor. Had she meant that? Gohan shook his head. She'd never kill herself. And she wasn't unconscious either. Videl had always pretended to faint, and when Gohan would rush over, she'd always grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. She was just pretending again. Gohan turned to leave, but paused. What if she wasn't faking this time? She had seemed so sincere when she'd tried to apologize, and she'd looked so hurt when Gohan taunted her. "Dammit!" Gohan punched the wall and glanced back at Videl's motionless form. There was another thing Videl had been an expert at- the guilt trip.


	5. If At First You Don't Suceed

Gohan walked through his door and slammed it behind him. Kami knew how she'd done it, but by the time Gohan got home from the sick ward was feeling terrible for hurting Videl. 

"The manipulative little bitch…" Gohan yanked the drawer on his dresser open, nearly splintering the wood, pulled out a pair of boxers, and shoved the drawer closed again. 

"I'm gonna kill her…" The mocking little voice in the back of Gohan's head was laughing gleefully. _Famous last words, Son Gohan. Gohan growled. _

"Shut up…" The voice only got louder as Gohan stripped and pulled on his boxers. 

_You were threatening to kill her today, and did you? No! Admit it, you're soft. _Gohan gritted his teeth until his jaw ached. 

"So? I don't like killing people for no reason! Besides, Vegeta threatened to kill my dad at least three times a day, and did he? No!" The voice cackled. 

_Oh, but you had every reason to kill her, remember? All those years, all those sparring matches, all those kisses, she was just toying with you, right? _Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, maybe I did like her, but I really don't believe she liked me back. She was just trying to find more secrets. That was all she cared about when I first went to her high school." The voice crowed triumphantly. _Aha! See? You're not so sure of yourself, now are you? Maybe you should see if she liked you. You know, go hunting for her secrets the way she hunted for yours. _Gohan frowned. 

"What am I supposed to do, break into her apartment?!" The voice laughed again. 

_You've figured it out. Your mother would be so proud. _

Gohan glanced around and sighed in relief. No one watching. Keeping his ki as low as possible, Gohan floated up to Videl's window. She lived on the top floor. Every since Gohan had taught her to fly, Videl had loved heights. Videl had never been afraid of burglars either, Gohan mused, as he poked his head through her open window. Gohan easily squeezed through and snuck quietly through the room, being very careful not to step on anything or wake Kronoc. Videl had made him sleep on the floor after she'd won him in that fight. Gohan moved out of the living room and into the hallway. The first room on the right side of the hall would be her bedroom. Videl had moved since fighting her way into the military, so Gohan had never been in this apartment before, but Videl was a habitual creature. In addition to liking heights, Videl also liked to have a good view of the sunset, and she always had to be close to her front door. Gohan had guessed right, this room was painted a creamy white with light blue trimming the windows, and had an unmade bed in one corner, a dresser in the other, and Videl's entire wardrobe strewn in between. Gohan sweatdropped as he tried to cross the room without stepping on anything. That girl had always been somewhat sloppy. 

_Okay_, Gohan thought to himself, _really sloppy_. There was a huge pile of clothes in the corner by the largest window, next to a cardboard box full of junk. Gohan paused, thinking hard. Videl had always kept a pile of clothes in a corner of her room, even on Earth. Gohan remembered trying to pick it up and having Videl yell at him. That was where she kept her important possessions, or the things she didn't want anyone else to know about. 

"Hmmm…" Gohan crept over to the mound of clothes and dug through it. Within a minute, he'd pulled a small, blue notebook from the bottom of the pile. Videl had taken a magic marker and written on the cover 'Memories.' Just below it, in smaller writing, Videl had left a threat. 

"Touch this and die…" Gohan half-smiled and opened the notebook. Videl wrote that on everything. There were more warnings on the first page, and a picture of Videl as a little girl was taped on the second. She was sitting in front of a Christmas tree, smiling happily and hugging a pair of boxing gloves to her chest. Gohan shook his head. So it wasn't just him that she loved to fight with. Gohan flipped the page, and found himself staring at a page and a half of the worst handwriting he'd ever seen. He tried to decipher it, but after a few minutes he gave up and moved on. The next few pages were covered in snapshots of Videl petting, throwing rocks at, and trying to climb into the cages of various animals. In a top corner, Videl had managed to squeeze in 'First Trip to the Zoo.' The handwriting wasn't much better, but it was somewhat legible. The next few pages were nothing but writing, Videl losing her first tooth, Videl getting into her first fight at school, Videl's first cussword, and her first crush. Most of the pages were taken up by that last subject. Videl drawled on and on how this older boy at school was so cute and smart and strong. Typical girl stuff. Gohan turned another page and grinned. Taped to the top was a picture of Videl on her first day of high school. Her arms were folded, and her face bore the usual, tough-girl scowl. She was wearing an old T-shirt, a pair of ragged jeans, and running shoes that looked like they'd been through hell. Last but not least, Videl's black hair was tied into the two ponytails she always wore. She hadn't changed at all, except for clothes, height, and… development. Gohan blushed, even though no one else was around, as he realized he was staring at Videl's chest. She looked pretty mature for her apparent age, and she was pretty mature for her present age. In all honestly, Gohan had always thought she was sexy, but he quickly suppressed those thoughts. On the next page was a paragraph describing how much she hated that scumbag that she'd been crushing on for two years. The three pages after that comprised a long list of how Videl planned to kill that particular scumbag. The next few pages were plastered with newspaper clippings of Videl in volleyball, basketball, soccer, baseball, track, swimming, and wrestling. Most of the clippings included a picture of Videl holding a trophy or a medal. Gohan sighed. She was always such a competitive little thing. Gohan turned another page and his breath caught in his throat. Both pages were covered with pictures of him, both as Gohan and Saiyaman. Saiyaman holding a trio of bank robbers under one arm and a bag of loot under the other, Gohan burying his nose in a book, Saiyaman holding up a collapsing building during an earthquake, Gohan practically inhaling his lunch, Saiyaman pulling a little girl and her kitten out of a fire, Gohan sleeping in class… Gohan flipped through the next few pages, and they were all of him! 

"Damn… I knew she was suspicious of me, but this is pretty close to being obsessed." The next five pages were writing. Gohan didn't have any trouble reading this, Videl had apparently been working on her penmanship. 

_August 29  _

_That new guy at school, Son Gohan, is really driving me nuts. I know there's something up with him. He lives way out in the boonies, but I've never seen him taking a helicopter to school. He always disappears whenever there's a bank robbery or something, and he has some really strange abilities. We were playing baseball today, and Gohan leapt a good twenty feet into the air to catch a ball! And he always seems so nervous whenever someone mentions the Cell Games. But here's what's bothering me the most- the day he came to our school, the Gold Fighter first appeared. He was wearing the same clothes as Gohan that day. After that, the Gold fighter never showed up again, but the Great Saiyaman does all the time. The Great Saiyaman has a helmet and a visor too. No one knows his hair color, or his eye color, or if he even has eyes! But everyone knows that Saiyaman can fly and he's super fast and impossibly strong… stronger than me even… How the hell is that even possible? I've never met anyone besides my dad that's stronger than me… Maybe Saiyaman is an alien… Nah. He's probably a robot or something. But I can't help thinking that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman, and maybe even the Gold Fighter. They're all the same height, they all have the same skin tone… But Gohan has black hair and eyes… The Gold Fighter was blonde with blue-green eyes. This is so confusing… I just want to know what Gohan is hiding from me! He's always reading something, he barely talks, he somehow gets to school from a house that's miles away without being seen. No one knows his address or his phone number or anything… and I'll admit it, he's kinda cute. Especially when I stare at him and he starts squirming. Erasa thinks he's a total hottie, she never stops talking about him. He's not that hot, well, okay, he is, but I'm not gonna get a crush on him. Boys double cross you. Maybe I'll get something out of him someday, but until then, I think I'm going insane._

Gohan rubbed his forehead as the voice in his head piped up again. 

_Told you she liked you. _Gohan sighed and started to close the book, but paused. Had she written anything else about him? Gohan gave in to his curiosity and turned the page again. There was a huge picture of him napping under a tree taped to the paper, and the next page was solid writing again.

_September 14_

_I knew it! I finally got it out of him! Gohan is Saiyaman, and the Gold Fighter too! He can fly, and he is way stronger and faster than I am. He even taught me to fly! I know this isn't a good idea, but I'm really starting to like him… He's so funny, and he's actually really smart. I think I still scare him though, and he still gets nervous when the Cell Games are mentioned. I wonder why… Oh, who cares! I'll figure that out someday, but for now, I just want to have fun with him. Gohan is really good at sports, which is great, and his house is way out in the woods and it's a really relaxing spot. Plus, he has an adorable little brother. Goten is so cute, but Gohan is really good looking. Hell, he's hot! What am I saying? This is so weird. I swore I'd never fall for a guy again after he-who-must-not-be-named (that mother fucking scumbag winked at me the other day, I wanted to rip his head off) and now I think I've got a crush on Son Gohan. Kami help me! (That's something that Gohan always says!) Argh! Men!_

Gohan was in a state that would best be described as shock. He'd never heard Videl say anything so… Sentimental. Lovey-dovey. Mushy. Hopelessly romantic. Gohan shook off his surprise and turned the page again. _This is almost scary_, Gohan thought, as he stared at two more pages of pictures, all of him and Videl. Videl and Gohan bowling, Videl losing an arm wrestling match to Gohan, Videl and Gohan being dragged through the mall by Erasa, Videl and Gohan asleep on their math books, Videl and Gohan having a picnic… 

_Brings back memories, doesn't it? _Gohan tried to ignore the little voice, and failed again. 

_So, now do you believe that she liked you? _Gohan shut the notebook and shoved it back under the mountain of clothing. He'd seen enough. Gohan slipped back out the window and ran to his own apartment. Well, there was no question now that Videl had been crazy about him. 

_There goes your reason to kill her. _Gohan sighed and plopped down on his bed, then changed back into his boxers and turned off the light. Now Gohan's problem was whether to forgive her or not. Videl had broken her promise not to fall in love again, should he break his promise not to go back to her? 

"Kami help me…" Gohan finally rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Videl's eyes fluttered open and focused on the doctor leaning over her. 

"I told you not to train yesterday. You don't listen too well." Videl winced as she heard those words. The last person she wanted to think about now was Gohan. 

"Go away…" The doctor shook his head. 

"I'm not leaving until you're in stable condition and your arm is healed." Videl sat up and instinctively tried to grab something to throw, but a searing pain shot across her chest and down her arm when she tried to move it. Videl gritted her teeth and used her good arm to grab a bowl of Jell-O and threw it at the doctor. "GET OUT!!!" The doctor quickly scuttled out, shutting the door behind him. Videl collapsed back onto her pillow and bit her lip. What had he done to her arm? There was a clipboard dangling on the wall next to her bed. Videl rolled onto her side and pulled it down, reading the descriptions of her injuries. 

"Tendons and ligaments torn, muscles stretched, a few broken fingers, extensive nerve damage…" Videl sighed and let the clipboard go. 

"Wow, thanks Gohan." Videl heard the door open again and she grabbed a water glass, then chucked it across the room. 

"I told you to get out!" Gohan blinked the water out of his eyes and wiped his face. 

"Thanks, but I already took a shower." Videl sat up, a look of panic written across her face, then bit her lip, as if she was trying to keep from screaming, and fell back onto her pillow. Gohan walked closer to her bed and took a deep breath. This could get ugly. Videl tried to hide the fear and agony in her eyes as she clutched her injured shoulder. Then, like anyone or anything that felt threatened, Videl lashed out. 

"Are you coming to finish what you started? It sure would be nice if I didn't have to break my own neck." Gohan didn't reply, he just watched her arm. 

"Is it bad?" Videl glared at him. 

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. You do an excellent job of beating people weaker than you half to death." Gohan went over to the clipboard and read through it. 

"I'm sorry about that." Videl looked surprised, then her face was set like stone and she turned away to stare out the window. 

"Whatever." Gohan grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Videl's bed. 

"You're actually pretty tough. Either that or really lucky. You lost quite a lot of blood." Videl shuddered, and her lower jaw trembled. She was actually afraid of him. 

"Are you trying to be modest or something?" Gohan shook his head. 

"No, I'm feeling guilty. For hurting you like that." Videl turned back to Gohan and stared at him incredulously. 

"Were you visited by the conscience fairy while I was out?" Gohan managed a half-smiled, and Videl relaxed a little bit. 

"No, I was visited by the ego-shrinking fairy." Gohan ran his fingers through his hair and searched for the words to use. 

"I've been a real ass recently…" Videl shook her head. 

"No, I've been a bitch." Gohan looked at Videl and frowned. 

"Are you going to let me finish?" Videl lowered her eyes and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. 

Gohan continued, "We've both been letting our tempers and our pride get the best of us these past few months, haven't we?" Videl nodded silently, still gazing at the floor. 

"We really could have handled this argument better, so I think we should forget everything but the original problem and try to work this out." Videl's eyes were wide enough for Gohan to see his reflection in them. "You're giving me another chance?" Gohan nodded. 

"I would be a Grade-A jackass if I didn't." Videl managed a small smile. 

"Thank you." Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"Let's just get this over and done with before I change my mind." Videl nodded. 

"Okay. I was really angry at you when you didn't believe what I said, but when I think about it, it was sort of a far out story, so I can't really blame you. It wasn't the truth either, so I can't fault you for believing Skye. I guess I should have thought about everything before I jumped to conclusions." Gohan's smile got a little warmer. 

"And I should have listened to you and tried to figure out what had happened, so that I could have explained everything and maybe cleared this mess up before it got worse. I also shouldn't have lost my temper with you. You've always been a stubborn brat." Videl pretended to be insulted, but couldn't help smiling. 

"And you, Son Gohan, have always been an uptight bookworm." Gohan tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably. 

"I'll make you eat those words!" 

Videl laughed and retorted, "Famous last words, Great Saiyaman!" Gohan growled playfully and leaned forward, grabbing Videl and hugging her to him. 

"Kami, I've missed you." Videl sobbed and buried her face in Gohan's shirt. 

"I missed you too. If I hadn't opened my big mouth then none of this would have happened… I'm such a baka…" Gohan shook his head. 

"It was a misunderstanding on both our parts. But we're going to forget about it, right?" Videl looked up at Gohan and nodded, using her good arm to wipe her eyes. 

"I'll never forget, but I will learn… It's impossible to live without you." Gohan frowned and glanced down at Videl. 

"Speaking of living… did you mean it when you said you'd kill yourself? I mean, would you have gone through with it?" Videl started crying again. 

"I think I would have." Gohan brushed the tears out of Videl's eyes and half smiled. 

"Why would you do that? You have everything you could want. You're strong, you're feared, you've always been pretty, what else could you possibly want?" Videl shook her head. 

"No, I didn't have it all right then. The thing I wanted most was missing." Videl sniffed and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. 

"I ruined my own life when I pushed you away from me." Gohan squeezed Videl tighter. "You have no idea how I've wanted to hear that." Videl smirked. 

"Actually, I do." Gohan loosened his grip and frowned down at her. 

"No you don't!" Videl looked up and her eyes narrowed. "I do too!" They both stared at each other for a few more seconds, then dissolved into laughter. 

"Who cares?" Gohan grinned, looking exactly like Goku. 

"Not me." Videl leaned closer until their noses were touching. 

"I don't either." Gohan felt his Saiyan side surface again. 

_Now we can bite her and complete the bond. _Gohan's brow furrowed. That word was so familiar. Hadn't he heard that somewhere?

~~~Flashback~~~

Gohan leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. 

"Thanks mom. Dinner was great." 

Videl smiled and added, "You're a great cook Mrs. Son." Chi Chi laughed and started picking up the empty bowls. 

"Please dear, call me Chi Chi." Videl jumped to her feet and grabbed the rest of the dishes.

"Well, since you fed me, it's only fair if I help with the clean-up." Both women walked out of the kitchen, chatting happily. Gohan watched Videl leave, half-smiling to himself. Goku followed his son's gaze and grinned.

"You like her, don't you?" Gohan nodded absentmindedly, still watching Videl as she washed dishes. 

"You think she's pretty?" Gohan nodded a second time, and Goku shook his head.

"Are you planning on having kids with her?" 

"Yeah." Goku started giggling and Gohan snapped out of his daze. 

"What? What did I say?" Goku snickered. 

"I was asking you questions and you just kept saying 'yes' without listening to them." Gohan sweatdropped. 

"Sorry. What did you ask me?" Goku giggled again. 

"I asked if you like her, if you think she's pretty, and if you're planning on having kids with her, and you said 'yes' to every single one!" 

Gohan's cheeks burned crimson as he whined, "Dad! I didn't know what you were asking!" Goku shook his head.

"We both know you like her. Just fess up." Gohan's blush darkened.

"So what if I do?" Goku leaned forward, his face suddenly serious.

"Then you'll be bonding soon." Gohan cocked an eyebrow.

"Bonding? What's that?" Goku jerked his thumb toward the kitchen.

"Have you ever noticed the scar your mother has on her shoulder?" Gohan frowned, trying to remember. 

"I think I have… Are you talking about the scar that looks like someone's teeth marks?" Goku nodded. 

"That was me. It's part of the Saiyan mating process." Gohan blushed even more, until he looked like he'd been badly sunburnt.

"I've already had this talk with mom." Goku shook his head.

"This is completely different. Saiyans only have one mate their entire lives. That Saiyan never mates with anyone else, and the same thing goes for his mate. So, to let everyone know that his mate is off-limits, a Saiyan marks her, and she marks him." Gohan squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dad, I really don't wanna hear this." Goku frowned.

"Whether you want to hear it or not, you have to know about bonding before you do it. You see, it's sort of, well, dangerous sometimes." Gohan opened his eyes and stared at his father.

"What do you mean?" Goku shot a fearful glance towards the kitchen and leaned closer to Gohan.

"Bonding is more than just giving your mate a scar. Once you mark each other, the process is complete and the side effects show up." Gohan swallowed at the nervous tone in his father's voice.

"What side effects?" Goku shuddered.

"For one, your mate can hear your thoughts. I don't know if she hears them all the time or if it's just when she tries but-" Chi Chi poked her head around the corner and glared at her husband.

"I hear ALL your thoughts ALL THE TIME, so don't think that I don't know what you're telling him." Her head disappeared again and Goku shuddered.

"See what I mean?" Gohan nodded. 

"Yeah. What else happens?" Goku scratched his head.

"I don't know exactly how this one works, but you can feel your mate's emotions too. If Chi Chi is ticked off, I know right away… and that's why I take my time coming home. And of course, you're incredibly overprotective. You go nuts when anyone even looks at your mate the wrong way." Gohan sighed.

"Well, mom is your mate, I can see why that's dangerous. But why are you so worried about me?" Goku cocked an eyebrow at his son.

"You're not scared of her?" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Who am I supposed to be scared of?"

"Videl, duh." Gohan's blush returned in full force, making him look like a ripe tomato.

"Daaad, I'm not gonna mate with her!" Goku shook his head. 

"Yes, you are Gohan. You've already started bonding. And once the process is started, you're pretty much stuck with that girl for the rest of your life."

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Shit…" Videl blinked at Gohan's sudden mood change. 

"What's wrong?" Gohan winced. 

"We're bonding."

"We're what?"

"Bonding. That's when a Saiyan chooses a mate and they mark each other." Videl held up her hand. 

"Hold on a sec. Does that mean we're supposed to mate or something?" Gohan blushed and nodded. 

"Yeah. It does." Videl smiled and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Gohan's jaw dropped.

"What?! You mean you want to?!" Videl's blush darkened until it was just as dark as Gohan's.

"No! Well, yes! I mean-" Gohan leaned in until their noses were almost touching again. 

"So does that mean you like me or something?" Videl gulped and her face turned dark red. 

"I'm not gonna answer that!" Gohan smirked.

"Oh yes you will."

Videl gasped in surprise as Gohan suddenly crushed her against him, making the pain in her arm flare up.

"Ow!" Gohan blinked and cocked his head. 

"Did I bite your tongue again?" Videl gently slipped Gohan's hands from her shoulders to around her waist. 

"Watch the arm please." Gohan sweatdropped. 

"Sorry, I forgot about that." Videl shook her head and smiled. 

"You're forgiven. Just don't do it again. I might have to kick your ass." Gohan smirked and pulled Videl back to him. 

"Famous last words." Videl snickered and winked evilly. 

"Are you going to make me eat them?" Gohan shrugged and brushed his lips against hers. 

"Maybe."

The Dragon Balls reflected the midday sunlight, making Videl squint. Gohan was holding her good hand and had his other arm around her waist, while Skye and Trunks were standing behind them. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Videl nodded. 

"Things will be better this way." Gohan sighed and stepped back. 

"If you say so." Videl smiled at him and then turned back to the Dragon Balls and shouted the password. Towering, black clouds eclipsed the sun and lightning flashed across the sky. Then, in a flash of light, the Eternal Dragon took shape, its serpentine body stretching to the horizon. 

"What is it that you desire?" Videl winced as the dragon's voice boomed in her ears. It was a painful reminder of how sensitive her Saiyan hearing was. Videl took a deep breath and craned her neck to look at the dragon. 

"I want to take back my last wish… I want to be human again." The dragon growled. 

"You mortals are always changing your minds. Very well. It shall be done." Videl squeezed her eyes shut as she was enveloped in blinding light, and a burning sensation crept over her skin, then into her body. Videl screamed in pain as her very bones felt like they were on fire. Within ten seconds, it was over, and Videl was lying on the ground, shivering. Gohan rushed over and dropped to his knees, cradling Videl's head in his lap. 

"You okay?" Videl opened her eyes and smiled weakly. 

"I've felt better." Gohan shook his head and helped Videl to her feet. 

"Did that hurt?" Videl grimaced. 

"Like hell! You'd think the Eternal Dragon would be able to do it painlessly." The dragon above Videl growled again. 

"Remember that comment the next time you make a wish." And then, the dragon split in a crash of thunder and the seven Dragon Balls came raining out of the sky. Gohan sweatdropped. 

"I don't think you should have said that in front of him…" Videl shrugged. 

"Who cares? I'm normal again. I don't think I have to wish for anything else." They both turned to leave, but Skye's and Videl's eyes locked as Skye went to pick up the Dragon Balls. 

"Just a second Gohan." Videl walked back to Skye and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Umm… I know you're Queen now and everything, and I've dropped out of the military, so I guess we won't be seeing each other very much." 

Skye glared at Videl and snapped, "Your point?" Videl swallowed and held out her hand. 

"I know we'll never be friends like we were before, but could we at least have a truce?" Skye was completely taken aback. 

"You're not pissed at me?" Videl shrugged. 

"If the Queen doesn't have it in for me, life should be a whole lot easier for both of us. And I did cause my own problems, I've realized that now." Skye smiled warmly. 

"You're pretty smart, for a human." Videl shook her head. 

"Am I to take that as a yes, Your Highness?" Skye nodded. 

"Peace, love, and all that good stuff." Videl smiled. 

"Cool. You know, you're not bad either, for a Saiyan." Videl turned and ran back to Gohan, looking happier than she had in months. Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's waist again and they started walking. 

"Saiyans and humans at peace. That's something I never thought I'd see. By the way, you never told me why you wished yourself human again. Mind explaining now?" Videl shook her head. 

"I just think we get along better as different species." Gohan chuckled. 

"I don't know about that, but you sure are sexier as a human. Yeah, strong females are good, but when a girl is all muscle it looks sort of gross." Videl glanced up at Gohan and cocked an eyebrow. 

"This coming from a Saiyan?" Gohan grinned back at her. 

"Only half Saiyan. My human side was disgusted." Videl rolled her eyes. 

"Well, am I attractive to your human side now?" Gohan's arm tightened around Videl's waist and he smirked. 

"Extremely." Videl smiled. 

"You're not so bad looking either." Gohan laughed. 

"You think I'm hot. I know you do." A furious blush crept up Videl's cheeks. 

"I do not!" Gohan shook his head. 

"You shouldn't hide your private stuff in such an obvious place." Videl's eyes widened and she blushed even more. 

"You found that book?!" Gohan snickered. 

"Yup. I really loved some of those pictures. Like you losing to me in arm wrestling." Videl jerked out of Gohan's grasp and raised her good arm to slap him, but Gohan caught it and slipped his arm back around her waist. Videl squirmed and tried to get loose, but Gohan just held her tighter. 

"Too slow…" Videl looked up and gave Gohan her best death glare. 

"When I get loose Son Gohan, so help me I'll-" Gohan hoisted Videl up so they were eye to eye and grinned smugly. 

"You'll what?" Videl growled and struggled some more. 

"I… I don't know, but you won't like it!" Gohan shook his head. 

"Empty threat." Videl sighed and let her forehead rest against Gohan's. 

"I am sooo getting you back for this." Gohan closed the distance between their mouths. 

"Mmmhmm…"

A/N: Well, there it is. If you don't like my ending, sorry, but that's what I want. Not to be a bitch or anything, but I am not changing that. If enough people complain however, I can write an alternate ending. I won't be happy, but pleasing the readers is important. And, if enough people request it, I could write another chapter. You know, the whole 'Videl conceives Pan' thing, but if I do write it, it will NOT be a lemon, sorry. And I'm sorry it took me so long to revamp the whole thing. I never really got that 'start a new line whenever someone talks' concept, but I think I have it now (even I think this is easier to read). Anyways, I'm asking you- Do I end it here, or not? You can just review the story, or you can send your opinion to blackkiteekat@yahoo.com. And if you want to critique me, please make it constructive criticism and NOT a flame. Anyone who flames me will be flamed in return. You have been warned.


End file.
